Second Chance on Another World
by WriterApprentice
Summary: Crossover with Kingdom Hearts. Discontinued.
1. Ch 1: A Second Chance?

**Summary: Nobodies are shells of their original selves before they were consumed by the darkness. They have no Hearts and hardly any emotions, but can they change themselves? Organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts (strangely) gets resurrected in a world. They still have all their powers and stuff, but why can't teleport back home? This is a temporary summary.**

**Author's Note: Ok I know Organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts mixed with Naruto is way off, but I was bored ok? Please no flames! Oh and for those who don't know who or what Organization XIII is, that's why we have the Internet.**

**Rated T for Violence and Language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and Naruto; yes I know it sucks.**

* * *

**Ch 1: A Second Chance?**  
A lone body aimlessly floated in an endless sea of Darkness. The body had a small aura that illuminated the person wearing a black cloak with matching black gloves, boots, and pants. He had white spiky, white hair that defied gravity and tanned skin. This man was Xemnas, the Superior, the leader, and number I of the once former Organization XIII.

But now the Organization had fallen and he, like the other 12 members, were slain and returned to the Darkness that had stolen their Hearts in the past. Like he and the other members they were all Nobodies; shells of their original selves after their Hearts were taken. Most Nobodies looked like altered humanoids but Hearts of Courage and strong will retained their human forms. But still without a Heart they were incomplete. Although they still have their body, mind, and soul they could not feel joy or sorrow, fright or anger.

Because of this the Organization's goal was to collect Hearts and offer it to their artificial Kingdom Hearts in hopes that Hearts will to be shared with all Nobodies. However, their plans were foiled at the hands of the Keyblade-Wielders and due to an act of treason from a few of their members. Anyways, moving along.

Xemnas slowly opened his eyes, revealing its sharp orange color, as he looked at his new surrounding. Darkness was what he saw, but it was not the darkness he usually seen or used which was misty, this darkness was pure solid black. Xemnas tried to stand up, but he found himself floating in the unknown abyss. Xemnas just floated around staring at nothing for a moment as he reflected on his final words and moments.

_Flashback  
It was the final battle against the Leader or Organization XIII and 2 Keyblade Wielders, Sora and Riku. All 3 of them were in an arena of white and grey, a place where direction had no meaning. There was no sense of up and down nor left or right. No ceiling, floor, or walls gave any feeling of restriction. Everywhere was the same white and grey patterns that oozed slowly around to be sucked into an unknown, white abyss._

_In the middle Xemnas held one of his Aero Blades, a glowing red beam, to Sora's head. As Riku looks up Xemnas swings his arms back to hit Sora, but Riku gets up in a flash and blocks with his Keyblade. Xemnas swings around as Riku pushes Sora out of the way and, in a flash of light, gets smacked hard in his left side. Sora catches Riku as he falls and leaps forward. He grabs Riku's Keyblade and smashes Xemnas with his and Riku's blades, spinning him back. Sora crosses the Keyblades and knocks Xemnas high into the air. They both spin around and Sora lands next to Riku._

"_Riku!" shouted Sora_

_Riku nodes and take Sora's Keyblade and hand. In a brilliant burst of light, together they shot out beams directly toward Xemnas. The beams stuck hard into and through the Superior's chest and he yelled out in pain. The lights dimmed quickly leaving Xemnas clutching his chest. He reached out towards Sora and Riku with one shaky hand, but before he could precede any further strips of his body warped outward as his power of Nothing began to leak out. In seconds Xemnas' body literally dissolved into pieces of black and white shards._

"_Cursed Keyblade," said Xemnas as he faded away into darkness.  
End flashback_

Xemnas' thoughts were interrupted when he saw a flickering light in front of him. Curious, he flipped himself upward and floated toward the glimmer. When he reached the light, he saw it was the size of a pin.

"Xemnas…"

"Huh? Who's there!" demanded Xemnas to the darkness.

"Xemnas…"

"Answer me!" shouted Xemnas.

"Xemnas, accept this small glimmer of light and with it you will be granted a second chance, a second life."

"A second chance? Is this a joke?" said Xemnas.

"No it is not, I have watched you and the other members. It was under my judgment that all 13 of you deserve another chance to prove that your Heart can still change for the better."

"Our Hearts? Heh, we don't Hearts. We're Nobodies after all, shells of our original selves."

"But still, I can see that there is some part of you that is open to change. No matter how evil or dark others think you are; there is a way back somewhere. So tell me Xemnas, Superior of Organization XIII do you accept this opportunity."

Xemnas thought for a while, but soon his hand began to reach out to touch the tiny star.

"Before you take it, Xemnas, I must warn you. After you accept it you will be resurrected, but I cannot guarantee you will be awaken in your old world."

Xemnas hesitated for a while before he asked a question.

"What about the others?"

"All of you will be resurrected in the same world, I can promise. Right now the others are making up their decisions."

"Where are they then?"

"They are here close by, but in this darkness you cannot sense them at all. Ah… it looks like all 12 of them accepted their opportunity."

"12?"

"Yes 12, I was able to split Sora and Roxas without harming both of them."

"So now we have our former XIII member back, that's good news especially for Axel. Now is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Yes, after all 13 of you resurrect you will still be able to summon the Nobodies you control. And you will still have your powers and forms, just like before."

"It seems acceptable to me," said Xemnas.

With that; Xemnas extend his gloved hand and grasp on to the shimmering star. In an explosion of light, rays filtered through Xemnas hand as the light slowly enlarged covering him in a cocoon. Around Xemnas, he saw 12 other different cocoons of light, which pinpointed the location of the other members. In a blinding flash, everything was over as darkness regained the area where the members of Organization XIII stood.

* * *

First chapter done! Now we're moving on to a new world. For most it's obvious whose world we're going to, but to those who haven't figured it out… think harder. 


	2. Ch 2: Where Are We?

**Author's Note: I'm still having problems deciding how I should introduce Organization XIII to Naruto or to the shinobis. IF you see any grammar errors or typos, please inform me.**

**To Oblivionzack0holic: Hm… falling from the sky and landing on someone sounds like a good idea! Although it's not going to make Organization happy. But I need more votes in order to see how they will be introduced.**

**To anonymous: Wait they do? OMG, you're joking right?! They have the same voice actors!!! In which version, Japanese or English?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Organization XIII would have more than one girl member. And if I owned Naruto, then… I don't know. But I don't own any of them!**

* * *

**Ch 2: Where Are We?**  
All was quiet and the stars were out against the midnight sky, mostly everyone in this world was sound asleep while others were awake on patrol. It a serene night and hardly a disturbance broke the fabric of night. Yet even with the calm and soothing environment, something was bound to tear it apart. In a sudden, 13 bursts of light illuminate the darkness of the woods. At a nearby hidden ninja village a few shinobis froze at the sudden event. In a few seconds, the lights ceased and the moonlight was the only source of luminosity.

"What the hell was that?" exclaimed one of the shinobi.

"I don't know, but we have to inform the Hokage about this," said the other.

* * *

**The Hokage Office…**  
Tsunade was at her desk asleep, head on the table. Her desk was littered with scattered papers and scroll, but the most of the space had been filled with empty bottle of sakes and spilled drinks. Yep, Tsunade had definitely been experiencing a very hectic day and it would seem so bad if someone work her up.

BANG! BANG!  
"Zzzz… /grumble\ what is it" said the 5th Hokage as she yawned.

In came 2 shinobis who gave her a proper greeting while reporting to her what they just saw.

"Hokage, in the middle of the night while we were on patrol. Some strange light shown in the middle of the forest."

At this point Tsunade plus a hectic day plus dowsing herself in sake plus 2 people waking her up in the middle of the night would equal…

"WTF! YOU WAKE ME UP AT THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT JUST TO TELL ME THERE ARE STRANGE LIGHTS!!!!!" shouted the 5th Hokage.

After a couple of seconds of cooling down… Tsunade came back to her senses and asked again for what they said.

"There were 13 strange lights that appeared in the middle of the woods," reported the ANBUs.

"Hm… that's definitely strange. Send a message to 11 others, I want all 13 of you to go investigate these lights." ordered Tsunade.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

* * *

**In the middle of the woods…**  
As the lights dimmed 13 bodies were lying, floating in the air. They soon slowly descended to the ground. Slowly one by one, they woke up from their quick slumber. Each of the 13 figures wore black leather cloaks with matching gloves, pants, and boots. Most of them, had hair that defied gravity while few looked like normal people.

The first one to wake was Xemnas as he got up and brushed off a few clumps of dirt; a man in his mid-40 got up. The man had black hair and a few strips of grey which was tied up in a ponytail; he also had yellow eyes, a scar on his lower left cheek and a black eye patch over his right eye. What was most unique about him was his pair of elfish ears. His name was Xigbar, number II the Freeshooter.

Xigbar moved his limbs slightly with a face of disbelief. Like Xemnas he too was shocked and questioned if he was dreaming.

"I can't believe we're alive, it's a miracle," said Xigbar after a few seconds of silence.

"Man, it feels good to walk on hard ground again," said another member who was behind Xigbar.

The man was in his mid-20 and had spiky, dirty blonde hair that was in a Mohawk style. He had bright sea-green eyes that showed a childish nature, despite his age. His name was Demyx, number IX the Melodious Nocturne.

"Either this is for real or the most realistic illusion I have ever seen," said another who was right beside Demyx.

The other person looked like he was in his late-20. He had steel grey spiky hair that bent downward. The right half of the person's face was obscured underneath a longer mass of hair. His dark grey eyes were often clouded from years of deep thinking. His name was Zexion, number VI the Cloaked Schemer.

"OMG! Roxas you're here!" shouted an energetic red-head as he ran over and gave another member a big friendly hug.

"A-a-axel, quit crushing me…" said Roxas weakly.

Axel had red, spiky hair that fanned out everywhere. He had bright emerald eyes that seemed to into an inner fire. Under each of his eyes was a strange mark that represented upside-down tear drops. Axel was number VIII the Flurry of Dancing Flames.

Roxas, who unfortunately couldn't escape Axel's death hug, had messy spiky blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. He was number XIII the Key of Destiny.

"Alright we know you 2 are gay, so let's give you some space," said a teasing, feminine voice.

With that comment Axel let go of Roxas as both gave the only female member a cold stare. The female had straight blond hair, with 2 big strands that stuck out like antennas, and electric teal eyes. Her name was Larxene, number XII the Savage Nymph.

Next to wake was Lexaeus, number V the Silent Hero. He was in his mid-30, had curly brown hair that stood up on its end, navy blue eyes, and a stony face. He began to observe the new environment they were in, which was surrounded by trees, before he was left in his own thoughts.

Next came Xaldin, number III the Whirlwind Lancer. He was in his early-40; his long black hair was tied up into dreadlocks, a few fell in front of his indigo eyes, and on each of his cheeks were side burns. He too, like Xigbar had a pair of elfish ears.

At the same time Saix, number VII the Lunar Diviner, was already up and staring at perfectly round moon of the new world. He had spiky sky blue hair that paled at the very ends, 2 large strands fell in front of his elfish ears. Saix had golden eyes that held a primal side underneath his cool, collected look. What was most distinct about Saix was his x-shaped scar in between his eyes.

Vexen, number IV the Chilly Academic was next. He had long blonde hair with 2 large stands that fell in front of his ears. He had light ivy green eyes that showed great knowledge and curiosity. Unknown to everyone he looked at Axel, icily, despite his miracle revival.

Finally the last 2 members awoke at last; Luxord and Marluxia. Luxord was number X the Gambler of Fate. He had pale blond hair and beard, bright blue eyes that showed a happy-go-lucky mood, and a couple of piercing on his left ear.

Marluxia, number XI the Graceful Assassin, had pink spiky hair that grew to his shoulders and pale blue eyes. Upon waking up, because of his obsession of plants, he excitedly observed and collected the plants of the new world.

The air was soon filled with the babble of 13 members as they talked excitedly of the recent events. From nowhere in the air came 2 cloaked figures in grey, one was definitely a male, and the other was female. Both were in the air and had their hoods up which hide their faces. The appearances of the 2 quickly quieted the Nobodies.

"Oh, it must be you guys you helped us come back, why don't you introduce your self?" asked Luxord.

"Our names are of little importance, the most important thing is too know which world you are on." said the cloaked male.

"Well, I was about to ask the same question. So can you tell us?" said Xemnas.

"Certainly," said the female figure as she pulled out a parchment. "Let's see, you're currently in a world called the Elemental Countries. This world, unlike the others, had been lucky for a long time. No Heartless have ever set foot on it or sensed it even though the Keyhole of this world is still unlocked."

"What's even strange is that this world has an amount of dark emotions yet the Heartless never come here," said the male figure as he looked over his partner's shoulders.

By now, everyone in the Organization was confused.

"Well you guys better find somewhere to hide after making an entrance with lights and stuff."

"Why?"

"Well the inhabitants of this world are bit twitchy when it comes to strangers such as you."

"Twitchy eh? We can easily take care of a couple of people, I mean how many people are in this world?" said Lexaeus.

"Well unlike most of the other worlds, this world is like what we would classify as an advance world."

"Advance world?" questioned Xaldin.

"Worlds that are larger than the individual worlds and can contain a variety of people and/or class. We believe these worlds are formed when other worlds are joined together like a colony. Very few of these worlds have managed to connect each other."

"That's pretty inter-" But before Zexion could continue he stiffened up and abruptly stopped talking. "I can smell a couple of presences coming this way, there is also a hint of blood from them.

"Uh oh… it looks like the guards are here, we better scurry if we don't want to make a scene." said the female figure.

"Here, use the Corridor of Darkness to meet use at this location" said the male figure as he handed each member a photo of a blue crystal memorial with names scratched on it.

"See you there," said both of them as they disappeared without a trace.


	3. Ch 3: Adjusting to the New World

**Author's Note: Be prepared for all you Vexen and Zexion fans cause there's something in this chapter you'll like XD. (maybe) It's at the near end of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH and/or Naruto, not even a half or a third or one fourth. NONE!**

**To anonymous: Thanks for telling and thanks for liking Tsunade's reaction :)!**

**To ****Demon MasterX****: Thank you for your review, it definitely brightened up my day!**

**To darkewaken: Axel and Roxas would be good for a peaceful introduction, I'll put that up on my idea list!**

* * *

**Ch 3: Adjusting to the New World**  
_**Previously…**_  
"_Here, use the Corridor of Darkness to meet use at this location," said the male figure as he handed each member a photo of a blue crystal memorial with names scratched on it._

"_See you there," said both of them as they disappeared without a trace._

**Now…**  
"Heh… I don't understand why we have to flee, we can easily take out these guards with our hoods still up," said Axel as he was about to summon his chakrams.

"No Axel! You heard them; we can't start a scene right now, we might blow our cover and have this whole world on our backs. Now let's hurry up and meet them," ordered Xemnas, as he summoned a dark portal to their new location.

The rest of the members followed suit as they walked through the dark portal, when the portal closed the clearing was empty without a trace that indicated that somebody was here before.

Seconds later, a group of figures arrived and were clearly confused at seeing and finding nothing unusual.

* * *

**At the Stone Memorial (I think it's pretty obvious)…**  
On top of the memorial stone sat the 2 figures, both perfectly in balanced as they sat crossed legged, waiting for the Organization.

Out of nowhere, 13 dark portals appeared and out came the members or Organization XIII.

"I expect you didn't come across any difficulties?" asked the male figure.

"No." answered Xemnas.

"Good, now let's get down to some simple business." said the female figure.

"Ok first off, you all know your powers are still normal and stuff, yea? But recently we found out that you guys can't go back home." said the male figure.

"WHAT! WHY?! YOUR JOKING US, RIGHT!!!" shouted all the members.

"Eh… no."

"Try it out yourself"

Saix was the first to raise his arm to summon a dark portal, but nothing happened. Saix then snapped his fingers. /crickets chirping and a tumble weed rolls by\ 15 seconds later everyone sweat drops.

"Ok then…" said Saix as he puts down his hand.

"As you see from your current condition, you guys have to live in this world for some days or so until we find a solution." said the female as she took out 6 tiny bundles.

"These things here are tents, don't judge them by their size ok? They're pretty useful." Said the male as he took out and handed out 7 of the same bundles.

Each bundle was the size and shape of a white mini-burrito; each bundle had the numbers of the Organization members. By then the Organization were having doubts they were being tricked here.

"Follow us, we need to find a good hiding spot for you guys to stay so you don't get caught."

The Organization obediently followed the 2 into the woods again. They walked for a short moment until they came to fairly large clearing, surrounded by trees and a few rocks.

"Ok, you guys just walk around for a while and pick a spot you like."

Once they were done, the members were confused at what to do next.

"Don't just stand there, pull the string and drop it."

BOOM!  
"AUGH!" screamed Demyx.

Demyx had accidentally pulled the string a bit too hard. When the string was pulled an azure tent with the number IX, which was against a background of flowing water, popped out. The tent landed right on Demyx who was having a hard time getting it off him. Actually it looked like he was on the verge of suffocation.

"Gef fis thif oof of phe!" (Translation: Get this thing off of me!)

"I'll help you!" said the female as she rushed over.

While she helped Demyx, the other members prepared their tents. Xemnas got a tent with black and white lines that zigzagged the walls. Xigbar got a dark purple tent that had a glowing violet grid pattern stretched over the tent walls. Xaldin had an indigo tent with wind impression and tornadoes drawn on it. Vexen got a white to light blue tent with snowflakes and icicles. Zexion got a light grey tent of a strange material that reflected shapes but not light. Lexaeus got a tent that had a cracked and bare landscape with floating rocks against a clear sunset.

Saix got a black tent that was dotted with stars and a lone Heart-shaped moon in the middle. Axel got a crimson red tent that showed raging flames on the walls. Luxord got a white tent with the roman numerals from 1 to 12 set in a circular position with 2 clock hands in the center on both sides. Marluxia got a tent that was crowded with pink flowers drawn on the walls. Larxene got a tent that showed lightning bolts savagely cutting through the sky. And finally Roxas got a yellow to gold tent that had the sun on one side. Each of the tents had the respected numbers of the members.

Although the tents matched the Nobody's taste and likes there was still a small problem. They were the size of a dog house.

"How are we supposed to fit in and get comfortable?" asked Roxas as he stared strangely at the puny size.

"Go inside and check for yourself," said the male, with a hint of amusement.

All 13 of them went inside, and in a few milliseconds…

"WOW!!!" exclaimed Larxene.

"It's so big!!!" said Luxord.

"And it's got everything! TV, computers, a fridge, personal bathrooms, furniture, everything!" shouted Vexen in awe.

"I think I'll like it here." said Lexeaus.

While everyone was all in ooh and ahh, Zexion was silent as usual.

"It's good you guys liked it, if there's anything you need, just mentally call us." said the female.

"Before we leave, is there anything you need?" asked the male.

"Yes, do you think you can bring back our possessions from Castle Oblivion and the Castle That Never Was?" asked Xemans.

"Sure, but you have to wait until tomorrow." said the female.

"TOMORROW! But my flowers will die!" shouted Marluxia as his eyes began to water.

"Don't worry we'll fix up that problem. So is that all?" said the male.

All the members nodded before the 2 started to disappear, waving their hand for goodbye.

"Well its time to hit the hay, let's go to sleep everyone," announced Xemnas.

"Superior," said Vexen as he raised his hand.

"Yes what is it number IV?"

"Before we go to bed can I do something really quick."

"Sure, whatever."

"Now let's see what was it again? We have new homes, we're going to get our stuff back…" counted Vexen as he walked closer to Axel. "Oh yea…"

WHAM!!!  
Out of nowhere; Vexen took out a club of ice behind him and whacked the back of Axel's head, creating a bump the size of 3 baseballs combined.

"THAT'S FOR KILLING BACK AT CASTLE OBLIVION!!!" shouted Vexen as a vein started to form.

As Vexen walked away, Zexion came up to Axel and kicked him in the crotch.

"Owie…" wheezed Axel in a high-pitched voice.

"That's for ordering the Riku Replica to kill me."

The rest of the Organization was in a fit of giggles after that.

"If I had a Heart, I would begin to really enjoy this," commented Saix.

After a few moments a few members helped Axel get up.

"Don't worry about me, I deserved it." said Axel, with a reassuring tone.

Soon after, everyone went to their private tents and climbed onto bed peacefully slumbering with good dreams. Although I would say having Xemnas dream about skipping down a path of Hearts would be considered scary.


	4. Ch 4: The Organization’s First Morning

**Author's Note: I need help, please. If you read my comments at the very end of this chapter, you'll know what I need help on.**

**Disclaimer: I'm so tired of doing these; I do not own Naruto and Kingdom Hearts! There now, we're all happy.**

**To Zohaku: Thanks for enjoying my fanfic and your idea sounds great!**

**To Black Blade: I'll definitely have Organization XIII fight against the shinobis, just like in the 3rd Chunnin exam.**

**To darkewaken: I might separate them, but they'll still be the good guys.**

**To Meinos877: Thank you for enjoying my fanfic!**

**To anonymous: Yea poor him. Just a note, I do not hate Axel.**

"Blah" Talking

Blah Effect

* * *

**Second Chance on Another World**

**Ch4: The Organization's First Morning**

**At Organization XIII's campground…**

Sunlight began to seep through the trees on the camp of Organization XIII. Before long, light covered the tents where the members slept. In a split second…

"AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!! MY EYES!!!" screamed each of the 13 members.

The members of Organization XIII have been living, too long, in darkness or twilight that they were not even used to morning sunlight. (if you noticed from the game, the members always appeared in worlds when it was night or dusk) One by one, the members crawled out of their tents, with blankets covering their whole bodies.

"You know, I think I'm starting to hate this world," mumbled Xaldin.

"Thank you for the update Mr. Obvious" said Larxene.

"Ok let's a settle down now guys, now who's turn is it for breakfast?" asked Xemnas. (Nobodies don't really have to eat, but they do so they can act like a whole person)

"Let's see here… oh. Demyx, it's your turn," said Vexen as he looked at a chart that he took out from his cloak.

"Oh ok, Axel do you think you can help me get the fire going?" asked Demyx as he headed back to his tent and got out a pot.

"Ok."

When the fire was ready, Demyx poured water out of his hand into the pot and placed it on the fire.

"So what are you going to make?" asked Roxas.

"Fish soup, all the ingredients are already in the fridge except the most important one. Fish.." announced Demyx. "You guys stay here while I go get some."

And with that, Demyx went out to find a river or lake.

* * *

**At some random lake or river…**

Demyx looked at the clam waters, which were full of fish. He examined each fish until he saw 3 of the biggest ones.

Splash!

With a flick of his wrist; all 3 fishes were cannoned out of the water from a spout and landed right beside Demyx. He then summoned his Sitar and with one quick whack, the fishes stopped flopping without feeling a thing. Demyx carried the 3 dead fishes and walked back to camp, blissfully unaware of someone spying on him amongst the plants.

After Demyx was gone, the person came out of his camouflage. The stranger had a face painted black on 1 side and white on the other, what was most apparent was the giant Venus Fly Trap at the side of his head. The person wore a strange cloak or robe that was entirely black except at the bottom which showed wisps of red clouds.

* * *

Chapter 4 is done! Hooray!

Yes I know this was a short chapter, but I need to study for my finals.

Don't worry, more chapter are on the way.

I'm having problems however remembering the techniques/jutsus used in Naruto. If anyone know them or know a website that has an encyclopedia on all the Naruto jutsus used, please e-mail me :)!

Right now I'm planning out the introduction, but I'm still open to new ideas!


	5. Ch 5: Marluxia’s Wrath!

**Author's Note: In a Behind the Scene, Xemnas promised something to Marluxia if he ever died.**

**To darkewaken: Don't worry, I update very soon again :)!**

**To Zohaku: Don't worry, the introduction is going as planned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I do not own Kingdom Hearts! Wait, who really does own Kingdom Hearts? Who's the king of Kingdom Hearts anyways? Anyway, I do not own Kingdom Hearts the game!**

* * *

**Second Chance on Another World**

**Ch 5: Marluxia's Wrath!!!**

**At Konoha…**

While Demyx was walking back to camp, 3 people were waiting for someone. Their names, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke all in Team 7. Currently (most should know by now) they've been standing out in the open for at least 4 hours from 5 in the morning.

Poof!

"YOUR'RE LATE!!!" shouted at their sensei, Hatake Kakashi

"Oh sorry about that, you see we had this long meeting and-"

"LIAR!!!"

"No actually it's true this time, we were informed of some strange activities in the woods just outside the village. The ANBUs who went to investigate found nothing at all so we're warned to take precautions when going outside," said Kakashi.

"Really? What strange activities?" asked Sakura.

"Well the ANBUs saw some strange lights in the middle of the night, that's all,"

"So what's our mission!" shouted a very impatient Naruto who obviously didn't hear a thing.

"He have to catch the cat, again."

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**At the Organization's Campground…**

"Is it done yet, Demyx?" whined Marluxia.

"No…"

"But I want to eat now!"

"Would you prefer to eat half prepared fish and get tapeworms in your stomach?" asked Demyx.

Silence…

"I don't think so." (even thought Nobodies can't get sick easily, they still have to watch out for parasites)

After a few moments of silence, 2 figures came out of nowhere with a very large bag.

"Hey guys, had a nice sleep?" greeted the female.

"Yea we did, thanks for asking." said Xemnas.

"Yay! You brought our stuff back!" cheered Larxene.

"Yep, everyone." said the male as he set down his bag carefully. "Now let's see here… oh! Who's diary is this eh?"

Swat!

"Keep your hands off of other people's privacy!" warned Larxene. "You didn't see anything did you," said Larxene as she cocked her eyebrows.

"Only the title!" said the male with a slight blush that could be seen through his hood.

"Did you get my flower!" demanded Marluxia as he pushed Larxene away.

"Um… about that… I think you should be calm and peaceful as possible." said the female, slowly.

"You know me, I'm calm and peaceful, I can take the worst!" said Marluxia.

"Ok then… don't say I didn't warn you," said the female.

From the depths of the bag, the female took out pots of dead, dried, and withered flowers. Marluxia's reaction was instant as his jaws, literally, fell rock hard to the ground. He stared in horror as he clutched the remains of his beloved /ahem\ children. Marluxia's eyes were big Frisbees as his pupils became dilated and uneven in size.

"/gasp\ /gasp\ /gasp\!!!" went Marluxia.

WHUMP!

"Marluxia! Are you alright!" screamed Demyx as he went to help Marluxia up.

"Damn that Sora for killing us, no one was alive to take care of my flowers." Said Marluxia.

"Um… about that Mar, no one took care of your flowers when you died. I don't know who was supposed to though," said Demyx.

In an instant, Marluxia's eyes exploded into flames as everyone just backed away from him. Marluxia's head then slowly turned toward Xemnas who was now sweating profusely and cowering in an imaginary corner.

"Xemnas… what did you promise me if I died?" murmured Marluxia with a tone of grim and ice.

"Uh… um… I-I-I." stammered Xemnas who was clearly lost for words.

In a split second, Marluxia summoned with scythe and swung it above his head.

"I'M GOING TO SLICE YOU UP FOR LUNCH!!!! YAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!!!" screamed Marluxia as he brought the scythe down with a war cry.

"ARGH!!!"

And the chase begins as Xemnas flees while Marluxia swings madly in an attempt to severe Xemnas' head.

* * *

Chapter 5 is done :D! YAY!!!

Next chapter is going to be a meeting with some people I won't say who!

You just have to wait!


	6. Ch 6: Akatsuki, The Organization Wannabe

**Author's Note: It's time! The first people to meet Organization XIII in Naruto's world would be in the near end of this chapter :D!!! Strangely last chapter didn't get a lot of reviews. Anyways on to the story!!!**

**Me: Who's going to start the reviews?**

**Organization XIII: …**

**/Marluxia runs in singing with flowers in his hands\**

**Marluxia: I feel pretty, oh so pretty. I feel pretty, and witty, and GAY!!!**

**Me: Marluxia, want to do the disclaimer?**

**Marluxia: Ok whatever. WA does not own Kingdom Hearts and/or Naruto, whatever that is.**

**Me: Thank you.**

"Talking"

/Actions\

Effects

* * *

**Second Chance on Another World**

**Ch 6: Akatsuki, The Organization Wannabe**

Previously, Marluxia was on a murderous rampage to get Xemnas' head and avenge the death of his flowers.

"Come here you sick serial killer!!!" screamed Marluxia.

"NOOOOO!!! Get away from me!" screamed Xemnas as he dodged another swing from the scythe.

Trip. Whump!

Unexpectedly; Xemnas tripped on a rock and fell face flat. In one quick motion, he flipped on his back, only to see that escape was now impossible. Marluxia was above him, his eyes flaming with anger and bloodlust, his scythe raised above his head. Marluxia prepared the blow that would cut the Superior in half.

"YAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"Marluxia, wait!!!" screamed the female as she showed Marluxia his same old flowers, colorful and alive.

Clunk!

Marluxia threw his scythe aside and grabbed his beloved plants.

"/gasp\ OMG! My babies, your alive and healthy!" snuggled Marluxia and he continued cuddling them.

Xemans exhaled in relief as he thanked the female for saving his life.

"How did you do that?" asked Vexen his face, like everyone else, was shocked with surprise.

"I resurrected them, it's pretty easy for us."

"Wow, what else can you guys do?" said Xigbar whose face was not brightened with curiosity.

"A lot, but we can't share our secrets to others,"

"Aw man, what a rip."

"Anyways, lets get your stuff back," said the male as he brought out a box, labeled chemistry set, from the bag.

Sorting out the members stuff was an extremely quick operation as each were extremely glad to have their possessions back. Some went a bit too far by hugging and cuddling them, just like Marluxia had done. Roxas was the happiest of the rest when both figure brought out 2 boxes labeled…

"SEA SALT ICE CREAM!!! OMG, I LOVE YOU GUYS, HOW DID YOU KNOW!!! screamed Roxas as he clutched the boxes and buried his face into them. Roxas' face literally had 2 huge Hearts in replace of his eyes and was bright with tears of happiness.

"You can say it was lucky guess." winked both the figures. "So I guess that's it?" said the female as she looked at the now empty bags.

"Yea, thanks for your help." thanked Xemnas.

"Your welcome, now don't forget; if you ever want us mentally call us."

"Ok then, bye."

And with that, both of them disappeared without a trace. The Organization members went back to their usual actions. For a few minutes of uneventful silence, Zexion started to go tense.

"Guys, I'm smelling a new presence. Seems like there's more than 1 person and their this way. I suggest that we should take cover and see who they are." announced Zexion.

"Good advice Zexion. Come on everyone; everyone into the Corridor of Darkness." ordered Xemnas.

With a snap of their fingers, 13 dark portals appeared from the air. A few seconds after the portals closed; 3 people jumped onto the middle of the camp. Each person was wearing a black, oversized cloak with wisps of red clouds sewed into the black cloth. What was the most awkward appearances were their rings and purple nail polish. One person had a black and white face with a Venus Fly Trap for a head. Another person had red eyes and a marking under each of his eyes, he also wore a headband with a strange symbol on it that had been sliced. The last person resembled a shark and had gill-like marking under his eyes. On his back was a strange broadsword wrapped in bandages, he too had a headband with a slash across it. Their names are Zetsu, Hoshigaki Kisame, and Uchiha Itachi; members of the Akatsuki.

"Hm… looks like we got company, wonder if there's friendly." asked Luxord.

"Looks like they went out," said Itachi as he examined the campground.

"Well remember the Leader's orders when we find them; attack them and capture them as prisoners," quoted Zetsu.

Everyone in the Organization was shocked at the answer; a few showed signs of disbelief at how people knew they were already here.

"Does this answer your friendly people question, number X?" said Xemnas.

"What are these people any ways? Some kind of Organization wannabe?" said Saix.

"What makes you say that?" said Xigbar.

"It's pretty obvious Xigbar, they have some kind of black uniform and they look weird. However, I highly doubt they have any special powers," said Xaldin.

"So what are going to do now?" asked Axel.

"We're just going to wait until they find out we're not going to come back." said Xemnas.

"Say what's this?" said Kisame as he held up a notebook with the symbol of Organization XIII.

"Unless if they touched our personal stuff!" shouted Xemnas. "He better get his dirty hand off of my stuff! Are you guys ready for some action?"

Every member nodded as they were longing to do something exciting, their eyes sparked with excitement as their hands tensed to summon their weapons.

"Let's give our guest a little surprise shall we?" said Xemnas as he snapped his fingers.

* * *

Chapter 6 done!!! 

I hope this chapter will please some of you guys.

By the time your reading this, chapter 7 is currently being written, I can promise!

Please leave a review for my fanfic :)!!!


	7. Ch 7: Organization XIII vs Akatsuki

**Author's Note: I'm going to add in new attack techniques for Organization XIII. Oh and before I forget, I'm so happy that this fanfic managed to be in a C2 Community :D!**

**To darkewaken: I sometimes surprise myself as well. I would never expect I would be able to work this fast!**

**To anonymous: Yup :)!**

**To Dark Granger: Yay a new reviewer! Yes I feel guilty for that cliffy but you must know that cliffies bring out the color and urge to read more from readers :).**

"Talk"

"**_Jutsus"_**

Effects

* * *

**Second Chance on Another World**

**Ch 7: Organization XIII vs. Akatsuki**

Snap!  
Before the 3 could react; a strange aura surrounded the campground, surprising the 3 Akatsuki.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Kisame.

"Hm… I can't sense or see anything abnormal," said Itachi.

Wham!  
Zetsu was walking right toward where the aura had previously disappeared, only to meet a force field in a shape of the insides of a beehive.

"What the hell is this?" said Itachi as he put his hand on the force field.

At his touch, the force field reflected off the sunlight.

"Great, it looks like we're caught in a trap," said Itachi.

"Not for long," answered Kisame as he unsheathed his sword.

Kisame then pumped chakra into his muscles and sword and charged at the force field.

BOOM! CRASH!  
In a split second, Kisame was flung across to the other side of the area with tremendous force.

"Urg," winced Kisame in pain.

"Heh, what a fool," said Xemnas. "Should we?"

Everyone nodded and that was enough for him to initiate an attack.

"I'll go first," said Xemnas. "Wait for my signal."

Voom  
"!"

"Who are you?" asked Itachi at a black-cloaked figure.

"My name is not important, but from what I see you guys can't get out."

"Show yourself." demanded Zetsu.

"And if I don't?"

"Then we'll be forced to harm you."

"Oh really? NOW!!!" shouted Xemnas.

"!"

Out of nowhere, 12 others hooded figures came out of nowhere. Each one carried strange weapons that glowed. Axel threw his chakrams right at Zetsu and Kisame who easily jumped out of its way. But they were met with Larxene who threw a handful of yellow kunais around them.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!!!  
A fence of electricity zapped both Kisame and Zetsu. Itachi however was busy with Xaldin who was currently getting the upper hand of things. Itachi was having a hard time trying to doge 6 spears at the same time, some of them managed to give him scratches and cuts.

"Enough with this!" shouted Itachi as he jumped away and did a few hand seals.

"_Tsukiyomi (Illusionary Underworld Moon)"_

In seconds, the scenery around turned black, as color became harsh black and white. Every member were surprised everyone except one, Zexion.

"Humph, what a pushover." said Zexion.

A with a wave of his hand, the illusion disappeared as quickly as it came.

"What the? How'd you do that?" asked Itachi.

"Why should we tell you? It's a shame you people have Hearts that restrict your true powers."

"What are you-"

Let's just finish this fight, now," said Zexion.

And with that, Lexaeus smashed his tomahawk to the ground, which shot huge chunks of rock toward the 3 shinobis. The 3 dodged the boulders with ease but behind them Vexen created a wall of ice, which the boulders destroyed creating a hailstorm of ice. One of the ice knocked Zetsu out cold due to this large head size, making it difficult to doge things from the air. Xigbar then jumped into the air and shot a few rounds of bullets from his gun before he summoned a whole rain of bullets. While the remaining 2 Akatsuki were busy dodging the bullets, Saix charged into the middle of the fray and swung his claymore into Kisame's stomach. While Kisame was in the air Roxas took his chance by summoning out his Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and started slashing Kisame for a bit. Roxas then jumped out of the way when Demyx summoned a geyser of water from the air, pounding Kisame into the ground. Now the battle was now 1 against 13 as Axel enveloped his chakrams in flames. He then threw them right at Itachi, who jumped back. Itachi was surprised as the flames exploded over him when the chakrams contacted the ground. Dust and dirt was picked up, obscuring everyone's vision. As the haze cleared, a lone figure was still standing.

"Heh, is that all you got?" asked Itachi.

"Nope." answered Luxord. "Look behind you."

"? Oh crap…"

WHAM!  
A large card fell onto of Itachi squishing him. In a flash, the card shrunk down to normal size and flipped over revealing an unconscious Itachi. After a few minutes of silence Marluxia broke the silence.

"I think we should call on our friends to see if they know these people," said Marluxia after the fight was over.

"Good thinking Marluxia," said Xemnas.

"_Guys? Can you hear me? We need your help," said Xemnas._

In an instant, 2 figures came out of nowhere in front of the 13 members.

"Hey guys, what's the problem?" asked the male.

"Well these 3 guys came here and wanted to take us prisoners, but as you can see we easily defeated them. Do you think you guys give us a bio about these 3" asked Xemnas.

"Sure, no problem," said the 2 as they brought out 3 pages of information. "Here you go,"

"Wow, what's with the purple nail polish," commented Demyx.

"At least Marluxia doesn't so that," pointed Luxord.

"So now that these people know your here, I suggest that you guys pick a different location to live." advised the female.

"Ok, you heard her time to pack up guys," said Xemnas.

"Wait, we'll help you guys," said the male.

And with a wave of their hands, the camps and equipment packed themselves into an organized position.

"What should we do with these 3?" asked Roxas pointing out to the 3 unconscious ninjas.

"Hm… I know just what to do." Said the male with an evil grin.

And with a snap of his fingers, the 3 bodies disappeared without a trace.

"Where'd you send them to?" asked Zexion.

"Some place called the Land of Yaoi Fans," answered the female who already knew where they went.

"Can visit there some day?" said Demyx.

"Trust me guys if you go their, you would wish you were never created." warned the male.

The grimness of the message was clear to everyone as they shuddered at the thought of what awaited for the fate of the 3 Akatsuki.

* * *

Chapter 7 is done! 

There's more to come after this, so don't worry :)!


	8. Ch 8: What Became of the 3 and Stuff

**Author's Note: I do not hate yaoi/yuri fans; I accept them as human beings. But if they start to have really impossible/strange ideas that go over the road, then it starts freaking me out.**

**To Dark Granger: Sorry about that. And you know have you ever noticed that you have a great sense of humor? LOL, psycho plot bunnies.**

**Me: How about we have Itachi, Kisame, and Zetsu do the disclaimer? Ok guys?**

**The Three/gurgle, foaming, laughing insanely, gibbering gibberish\**

**Me: Ok… currently they're suffering from the after-effects of warping.**

**Xemnas/whispering\**

**Me: Oh oops, what I mean is that they just came from the Land of Yaoi Fans. /ahem\**

**Xemnas: Anyways to get things forward WA does not own KH and Naruto.**

"Talk"

Effects

* * *

**Second Chance on Another World**

**Ch 8: What Became of the 3 and Stuff…**

**Near the Stone Memorial…**  
"Argh where is that stupid cat!?" shouted Naruto

"Shut up dobe, that cat could probably be getting farther with all the screaming your doing," retorted Sasuke.

"Shut up teme!" shouted Naruto.

WHAM!

"Shut up Naruto you baka!" said Sakura.

"Ouch…" moaned Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ok everyone enough horsing around let's-" said Kakashi.

CRACK!!! Rumble, rumble…

The ground started to shake as narrow crevices scared the earth.

"What the hell was that?" said Sakura.

"LOOK!" pointed Naruto.

From the middle of the woods; a wall of ice formed. In seconds the wall crumbled into chunks and fell. Then there was a flash of light and figure was flung into the air. Another figure jumped into the air holding 2 objects and began slashing the other figure, creating bursts of colored light. The figure jumped out of the way as a spout of water formed from the air, smacking the figure with tremendous force toward the ground. In seconds, and explosion formed creating a storm of debris. For a few seconds, silence fell except for the loud slamming sound.

"What the hell was that?" exclaimed Naruto.

"I have no idea, but I think we should be careful for now," said Kakashi.

Rustle… Shoom!

"Hey! There's the cat!" shouted Naruto as he ran toward to chase the feline.

"Naruto, stop! Your going straight toward the woods!" warned Sasuke.

Naruto however was oblivious to the warnings and just continued to run. At the same time 3 ANBUs went to investigate the commotion.

* * *

**At the middle of the woods…**  
"I think it's time we should let those 3 out by now," said the male. 

"Yea, I think 1 minute should be far enough." said the female.

"1 minute? How bad can that world be?" asked Xigbar with a hint of sarcasm.

"Here's a video of the 1st 30 seconds of their stay," said the male as he handed Xigbar a flat screen video.

"OMG! It's Itachi and Kisame an-an-and Zetsu!!! Whooooooooooooo!!!" squealed the fans with delight. "OMG I want to see you guys kiss each other!!! Come on let's see some action!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed the 3 members, as they were savagely glomped.

"Omg…" murmured Zexion whose eyes enlarged to the size of pancakes.

"Augh! My ears!" screamed Saix.

"Aaaa! My eyes!" shouted Axel.

"That's one world where I never am wanting to have their Hearts," said Xemnas.

Then all the 13 members fell down dead, except Larxene.

"/sigh\ Boys… they were always so weak."

"Oh really?" said the female as she got out another screen.

"OMG I REALLY WANT TO SEE SOME LARXENE SLASH NAMINE YURI!!!" screamed one of the fans.

"YEAH!!!" all the fans shouted.

Whump!

* * *

Short chapter I know, but I want to add in some humor after the action :)!  
If you don't like humor after the action parts of fanfics, please tell me. 


	9. Ch 9: The Strangers vs The ANBUs

**Author's Note: We're going to finally find out the names of our 2 friends here and we'll be able to see some action from them.  
NOTE: I must warn you however that this chapter might become a bit impossible or insane and I'm not talking about humor.**

**To anonymous: Yep there going to meet pretty soon, probably in chapter 11.**

**To Maple Story of Anime: YAY! A new reviewer :D!**

**Disclaimer: It's so sad that I don't own Naruto and/or Kingdom Hearts! Although I do own my OCs in this fanfic :)!**

"Talk"

* * *

**Second Chance on Another World**

**Ch 9: The Strangers vs. The ANBUs**

"Larxene? Xemnas? Guys?" inquired the male as he waved his hands over their eyes.

"Oops, looks like we overdid it," said the female.

"Yeah, but at least they managed to faint in a clearing. What a coincidence,"

"What to help them unpack their stuff while they're unconscious WA?" asked the female.

"Sure why not, AA," said WA.

"Just don't look at Larxene's diary." warned AA.

WA and AA flicked their wrist as 13 bundles unraveled into tents. They then levitated all the Organization's stuff; checking to see if they were all there and sorting them into the correct tents. After a few minutes of work, the 2 felt a presence coming closer toward their direction.

"Ugh… it's the guards, again." moaned WA.

"Well we better get rid of them to protect our friends here," pointed AA.

"Good idea AA," complimented WA.

WA and AA picked up the members of Organization and hid them under the bushes as they jumped into the shadows and waited. Before long; 5 ANBU guards jumped into the middle of the campground.

"Looks like we found something worthwhile," said the ANBU as he went toward one of the tents.

"You know it's not very nice to trespass," said a voice out of nowhere.

"Who are you? Show yourself?" demanded the ANBUs as they took out their kunai and shuriken.

"Our identity is not important but what is, is that you guys are trespassing," said WA and AA as they walked out from the shadows.

"Says who?" said the ANBU as he threw a kunai at WA.

WA moved out of the lethal weapons way and caught it in his gloved hand.

"I swear you guys become slower every year," said WA.

WA then threw the kunai at inhumane speeds with deadly accuracy. The ANBU didn't have time to react an the kunai grazed his face. The other ANBUs threw their weapons at both WA and AA, but AA raised her hands and halted the blades at mid-air. The weapons fell to the ground with clinks of metal against metal as the ANBUs were stunned with surprise and disbelief.

"How'd you do that?" asked the ANBU.

"Simple, but it's a secret," smirked AA through her hood.

AA then sprinted in front of the ANBU before they could even react. AA started to fight all 5 ANBUs at the same time with hand-to-hand combat. Her fighting styles were so fast and unique that it took all the ANBUs' arms and legs to block only on of her attacks. Then one of the ANBU saw an opportunity and swung a punch at AA. But she was faster and ducked before the fist even started. Then with a simple swing of her leg, she knocked down the ANBUs to the ground. She then retreated back to where WA stood.

"You slowing down a bit AA, you need to practiced a bit more," observed WA.

"No problem, I'll be able to catch up to you in no time."

Just then one the ANBU snuck behind WA, but he managed to see it and elbowed the ANBU's stomach; knocking out the wind from the shinobi.

"That's one down; 4 more to go. Want to try a different tactic?" asked WA.

"Sure," said AA who easily read WA's mind.

Just then the other 4 ANBUs charged at WA and AA. WA and AA then teleported behind the ANBUs with a orb in their hands. WA had a orb of fire in his left hand while AA had a orb of water in her right hand. WA threw his orb at the ANBUs; which splinted into 5 smaller orbs. As each orb crashed into the ground, fire spewed into the air as the clearing transformed into an inferno (the tents were fire-proof). The ANBUs were shocked at both WA's power and the intense heat. A few started to jump a little to avoid burning their feet until they put chakra on their opened-toed boots. AA then threw her orb of water into the air as it burst into a downpour on a specific ANBU. With a snap of her fingers; the water instantly froze into solid ice, trapping the ANBU in a frosty tomb. WA then created an orb of earth and slammed it to the ground, creating a titanic earthquake that knocked half the ANBUs off their feet. AA created an orb of wind and blasted it at the remaining 2 ANBUs; throwing them across the campground.

"Let's move on from magic to technology shall we, WA?" asked AA.

"Why not?" said WA as he summoned out a device with a grappling hook

AA followed suit as she summoned out a lethal looking ray gun. WA shot out the mechanical hand, which strapped onto one of the ANBU's body. Then with a press of a button; an electric force started shocking the ANBU who then fell into unconsciousness. AA fired a blunt bullet straight at one ANBU's head, knocking him out cold.

"2 down," announced WA.

"2 to go," said AA.

Both dispelled their weapons as they each threw a tiny orb vial containing a purple liquid. The vials broke; spilling out their contents, which instantly turned to gas. As the smoke cleared; the remaining 2 ANBUs were fast asleep.

* * *

Woot! Chapter 9 is done!  
Also I can't believe that this fanfic is in 2 C2's and has 1000 hits!  
YAY! 


	10. Ch 10: At the Akatsuki Hideout

**Author's Note: Just speeding along now. Very short chapter but I'm guessing most of us are getting anxious.**

**To anonymous: Yep very soon.**

**To Maple Story of Anime: Your fanfics don't suck.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone! No Kingdom Hearts and no Naruto!**

* * *

**Second Chance on Another World**

**Ch 10: At the Akatsuki Hideout**  
At the same time WA and AA were fighting the ANBUs; Itachi, Kisame, and Zetsu were meeting with somebody.

"Would any of you 3 three kindly explain this latest failure? Why you couldn't capture a few people unnoticed?" demanded a shadowy figure in the dark.

Itachi, Kisame, and Zetsu had long been back from the other world and were now kneeling in front of the Leader. Although they didn't show it; they were quivering in fear at what punishment the Leader had in store for them.

"We tried to Leader, however…" hesitated Itachi.

"However what?" hissed the Leader icily.

"However it seems that Zetsu miscounted the number of people in total."

"And how many were there?"

"13."

"Did you at least see their faces?" asked the Leader.

"No we couldn't; all 13 of them had hoods on, which shadowed their identity." answered Zetsu.

"And what did they wear then?"

"All of them wore strange black leather cloaks with a silver chain. They also wore matching leather gloves and boots."

"Interesting, and what about their weapons and chakra?"

"Well there was a problem Leader; my Sharingan couldn't pick up their movements and attacks," said Itachi.

"And their weapons were extremely strange," said Kiasme.

"Can you describe, to me, what they look like?" asked the Leader.

Kisame began to explain what the weapons looked like but he couldn't identify most of them and 2 people didn't seem to have a weapon. (AN: you can always go to Wikipedia or search sites too find out what the Organization's weapons look like. And during their fight; Xemnas didn't summon out his weapons.)

"What was really strange were their powers," said Itachi.

"What do you mean?" asked the Leader.

"Well I casted my _Tsukiyomi_ over them, but it was ineffective as one of them managed to disperse it. The others also have extraordinary powers over the elements, they attack with out using hand seals." answered Itachi.

"Hm… very well. Because you have given me a lot of information, I have decided to spare you from any punishments. But don't make this a habit." warned the Leader.

"Yes, Leader"

And with that, the 3 Akatsuki went away leaving the Leader in his own thought.

"_They're stronger than I imagine, if Konoha managed to persuade them on their side this could prove very difficult. But thinking how they react to shinobis, I think its possible I can use them to my advantage. But maybe it's too late for that."_

* * *

Short chapter yes I know, but I want to get on with the real introduction.  
Be prepared everyone caused it's coming in the next chapter :D!!! 


	11. Ch 11: Wanted Criminals

**Author's Note: Yep the chapter is here! YAY!**

**To anonymous: You don't have to wait any longer cause here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Yea it's true that I don't own either of them.**

"Talk"

"**_Jutsus"_**

Effects

* * *

**Second Chance on Another World**

**Ch 11: Wanted Criminals**  
"Let's quickly remove them before our friends wake up," said WA.

"Sure," said AA as she snapped her gloved fingers.

All 5 unconscious ANBU disappeared and arrived at a different location in the woods.

* * *

**At some place in the woods…**  
"Hurry up guys, we have to catch Naruto before he gets hurt," said Kakashi.

After a few seconds of jumping through the trees, Sakura saw something from the corner of her eye.

"Kakashi-sensei, I think I see something in that clearing,"

Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi landed in the middle of the clearing and saw a shocking site. 5 ANBUs lay unconscious and badly damaged, except for 2 who seemed to be put under asleep. One of the ANBU had a gash on his forehead, another had burn marks on a section of his body, and one final one was totally frozen stiff.

"We better get that guy out and heal them," said Sakura as she took out a kunai.

"Good idea Sakura," said Kakashi.

Sakura ran up to the block of ice and with one simple stab, the tomb broke into pieces releasing it's captive. Kakashi ran up to the ANBU and checked him; relieved to find a pulse and breath. Sasuke ran up to the sleeping ANBUs and woke them up while Sakura healed the remaining 3. One by one they woke up groggily.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Kakashi.

"We were attacked by 2 cloaked figures." Answered a ANBU as he got up slowly.

"Did you see their faces?"

"No we couldn't, their hoods covered their faces."

"Where were you attacked?"

"Over their." pointed the ANBU at the location where Naruto ran off.

"Oh crap," cursed Sasuke. "That dobe is in greater trouble."

"Come on guys we have to quickly catch up to Naruto," said Kakashi.

"You guys sure you're ok?" asked Sakura.

"Don't worry about us, we have to warn the Hokage now," answered the ANBU.

And with that; all 5 of them teleported their toward Konoha.

* * *

**At the new Organization campground…**  
"I swear to Kingdom Hearts that if you ever show us that world again-" warned Xemnas.

"We know, we know for the 500 time already," said WA.

"Just one question, what's with the burnt marks and stuff on the ground?" asked Demyx.

"We had company," answered AA.

"Oh I see,"

"Anyways, let's fix up the damage," said WA.

And with a wave of both WA's and AA's hands, the ground closed and cleaned itself up.

"Would you look at the time! We have to go!" exclaimed AA.

"It's been nice guys, hope we see you soon," said WA.

"Bye then," said Organization XIII.

"Bye,"

And with a wave of farewell, WA and AA disappeared.

"So what should we do now?" asked Marluxia.

"Oh I don't know, let's split up and familiarize with the landscape." answered Xemnas.

"Sounds like a great idea," complimented Saix.

"Thanks, ok let's have groups of 2 but since we're 13 I'll go by myself," said Xemnas.

And with that the groups are…  
Larxene and Demyx  
Marluxia and Saix  
Axel and Roxas  
Lexaeus and Xaldin  
Luxord and Xigbar  
Vexen and Zexion

"Don't forget to keep your hoods on," warned Xemnas before everyone walked away.

* * *

**Somewhere in the woods…**  
"You know I still find it disturbing that you like flowers and the color pink," said Saix

"What's wrong with that?" asked Marluxia.

"Well… you know, you being a male and… you liking something like that," said Saix with a bit of hesitation.

"What's wrong for a guy to like flowers and pink? What it's normal sometimes! I bet somewhere in the universe somebody like flowers and pink!" shouted Marluxia.

"Yea, someone who's obviously gay," insulted Saix.

"Why you-!" fumed Marluxia as he was about to summoned his scythe.

Rustle…

From the bushes something moved; surprising the 2 Nobodies. They then summoned their weapons at the same time and prepared for any attack. That was then they heard, whatever it was, a sound from it.

"What the?" exclaimed Saix.

Marluxia went up to the creature that started hissing and spitting at Marluxia. Marluxia stopped and took out something from the pockets of his cloak and held it in front of the creature. The creature stopped for a second and purred as it jumped Marluxia's outstretch hands.

"What did you find?" asked Saix.

"Aw… isn't it cute? It's a cat." Cuddled Marluxia as he delicately petted the feline.

"I wonder who it's owner is?" asked Saix.

"I don't know, but I don't want to give him back," said Marluxia.

"Why?"

"Cause the only reason why this cat ran away from it's owner would be that his owner was either a poor one or a too obsessive one. He's clearly afraid at going home." cooed Marluxia.

"Oi pink hair! Give back the cat!" shouted an obnoxious voice.

Marluxia and Saix turned around to see a young spiky blond teen wearing an orange jump suit. The boy also had a headband with a strange symbol imbedded on it. At the sight of Naruto, the cat started hissing at him.

"Why should I, the cat clearly doesn't want to go with you," said Marluxia stubbornly.

"But I need the cat," shouted Naruto.

"No way am I giving him to you," said Marluxia.

"Can we just kill him? The commotion he's making is hurting my ears," said Saix.

"Why not?" asked Marluxia as he brought out his scythe once more.

Saix followed suit and summoned out his claymore. Naruto was not one bit moved by the weapons.

"So a fight is it then? Ok here I go!"

"**_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"_**

In second, 50 exact Naruto replicas came forth; surprising the 2 Nobodies. Marluxia quickly got over his shock and smirked.

"What a unique skill but I bet you weren't expecting this!" shouted Marluxia as he swung his scythe creating multiple crescent-shaped waves at the clones. The effect was instant as the whole army was decimated, leaving one Naruto alive. Saix then jumped into the air and smashed his claymore into Naruto's chest causing him to crash into the ground creating a dent on the earth. However Naruto was soon enveloped in smoke and in his place was a log.

"Grr… where is he." Growled Saix.

"Oi scar-face! Up here!" shouted Naruto.

Saix looked up a tad bit late as his face met foot causing him bend down in pain. Naruto then ran up to Marluxia, but he didn't expect 11 other Marluxia to surround him all the sudden. They then began glide around Naruto and at the same time flower petals fell from the sky.

"Bet you can't guess which of us is the real one, so where giving you 10 seconds to find me," taunted all the replicas.

Naruto charged at one of the Marluxia and delivered punch; only to meet thin air. Naruto repeated the process for 4 times until…

"Time's up your too late! Underneath you!" shouted the replicas.

"Huh?"

Gulp!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Get me out of this thing!!!" shouted Naruto as he pounded the petals of a gigantic flower.

"Hey Saix, want to play some ball?" asked Marluxia as pulled the flower.

"I be glad to," answered Saix as he got his claymore and body into position.

"And here's the ball!" shouted Marluxia as he threw the flower straight at Saix.

WHAM!

There was an explosion of petals as the flower was slammed against the metallic surface of the claymore.

"WHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" screamed Naruto as he soared through the big blue.

"Wow looks like you beat your record this time, Saix," said Marluxia as he squinted to see where Naruto landed.

"Let's go," said Saix finally as he walked away.

"Come on, cat," Marluxia called.

"Meow,"

* * *

**Somewhere in the woods…**  
"Kakashi-sensei did you see that?" shouted Sakura.

"Yea and I think its Naruto. Uh oh, looks like he already meet those strangers." Said Kakashi.

"We better get to him then," said Sasuke.

And with that they jumped away to where Naruto possibly would crash.

* * *

**At the Hokage's Office…**  
"I see, then we better warn the public about these strangers and put them up as A-Rank criminals," said the 5th Hokage.

5 minutes later Team 8, Team Gai, and Team 10 arrived at the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama, we have word of a new mission and we'll be glad to get rid of this threat," announced Asuma.

"Are you sure? According from experience the ANBU I sent were easily defeated by only 2 people" said the 5th Hokage.

"We're sure," said Neji.

"Ok then if you encounter the enemy do not hesitate to kill them, but if you managed to capture them bring them here," ordered Tsunade.

"Hai Hokage-sama,"

And with that they all left to search for their targets.

* * *

It doesn't end here! There's a ton of action in the next chapter a possibly beyond!!!  
Organization XIII is going to meet the whole group :D! 


	12. Ch 12: Misunderstandings

**Author's Note: I have a voting system at the bottom of the chapter! So I would appreciate to anyone who's reading my fanfic to take part of it. Please leave a comment or review.**

**To Darth Granger: LOL XD! Your comment was really funny!**

**To darkewaken: Thank you :)!**

**To Maple Story of Anime: They'll be more than surprised. /evil grin\**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of them, let's get on with the story.**

"There's a voting poll at the end of this chapter!" Talking

Action

* * *

**Second Chance on Another World**

**Ch 12: Misunderstandings**  
"Hey Roxas, I'm curious to try so can I have a sea-salt ice cream?" asked Axel.

"Sure why not?" answered Roxas as he passed Axel a white wrapper.

Axel ripped open the wrapper to reveal an azure-colored ice cream on a stick. Axel took one tiny lick from the tip and took a moment for his taste buds to work out the flavor.

"Mmmm… salty yet sweet." said Axel. "I kinda like it,"

"I'm glad you enjoy it. So Axel can you tell me how you died?"

"Didn't you already see me die?" questioned Axel.

"No, I saw you dying when I merged with Sora. What I mean was how you died," said Roxas

"Oh well you see I went to save Sora from an army of Dusks and I preformed a kamikaze attack," said Axel

"Oh I see. Hey what's that in the air?" pointed Roxas at an incoming object in the air.

CRASH!  
The impact on the ground created a large ditch, which, somehow, managed to stop at a very short distance. At the very end of the ditch was an unconscious boy in an orange jumpsuit. Axel and Roxas ran up to the boy and knelt beside him.

"Hey he's still alive," said Roxas.

"Hey kid, wake up." said Axel as he shook Naruto awake.

"Ugh…" moaned Naruto as his eyes slowly opened.

In a flash Naruto threw a shuriken at both Roxas and Axel who luckily jumped away.

"What the hell was that for!" exclaimed Axel as he looked at the flying blade and back at Naruto.

Naruto was having a hard time getting up but he managed to say something.

"Get away from me," said Naruto.

"Why?" asked Roxas.

"Cause you're the enemy because another group of yours attacked me," said Naruto.

By now, both Axel and Roxas were puzzled with confusion until they saw bits of flower petals on Naruto.

"Oh I see who attacked you," said Axel. "Was it some guy with pink hair that has some kind of flower power?"

"Yea and he was with scar-face," said Naruto.

"I see you have met with 2 of our friends already," said Roxas. "They don't usually get along with strangers."

"Yea, especially the-possibly-gay one," said Axel as he referred to Marluxia.

"Did they beat you up badly?" asked Roxas.

"Well pink-hair didn't really hurt me a lot, only scar-face did," said Naruto.

"I can see that, what's up with him anyways? He thinks he can rule the world with his oh-so-amazing-and-all-powerful-pink-flowers-of-doom." said Axel.

After that comment, both Roxas and Naruto were in fits of giggles.

"You didn't ell us your name," said Roxas after laughing.

"Oh, my name's Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the next Hokage! Believe it!"

"What's a Hokage?" asked the 2 Nobodies

Naruto fell in anime style while the other was left with a quizzical look.

"What back-water village do you guys come from? I can't believe you guys don't even know what a Hokage is!"

"Just tell us," said Axel.

"A Hokage is the most powerful ninja in the world!" said Naruto. "So what are your names?"

"Well um… I think it's ok to tell our names," said Roxas.

"Alright then. The name's Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" said Axel as he removed his hood revealing his spiky red hair, emerald eyes, and markings underneath them.

"And my name's Roxas," said Roxas as he removed his hood reveling his sapphire eyes and spiky yellow hair.

"So what brings you here Naruto in this part of this wood?" asked Axel.

"Well-"

Whooosh! THUNK, THUNK!  
Out of nowhere, 2 iron kunais was thrown directly where Axel and Roxas head were once there and landed on tree bark.

"The hell!" swore Roxas.

"Huh? Kakashi-sensei, what are doing here?!" shouted Naruto at the figure on the branch of a tree.

"Naruto get out of there, those people are dangerous!" warned Kakashi.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" demanded Naruto.

"These people attacked a group of ANBUs, dobe," said another figure coming out from the bushes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Naruto you baka, you were attacked as well," shouted a pink-haired girl.

"But not by them!" pointed Naruto at Axel and Roxas who were now dumbfounded.

* * *

A weird ending for a chapter? I would say yes to that.  
Don't worry, chapter 13 is coming!

Now I need you guys to vote, please! I'm planning one of the Organization members to be captured unconscious, but I want you guys to pick who should be the. These are your choices:  
Xigbar  
Xaldin  
Vexen  
Lexaeus  
Zexion  
Saix  
Axel  
Demyx  
Luxord  
Marluxia  
Larxene  
Roxas  
PLEASE VOTE!


	13. Ch 13: Encounter

**Author's Note: Still waiting for those votes.**

**To Sera: YAY! A new reviewer.**

**To Darth Granger: Hey, I might just do that :).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH and Naruto.**

"Please vote!" Talking

/VOTE AND LEAVE A COMMENT PLEASE\ Action

Effect

* * *

**Second Chance on Another World**  
**(still waiting for the votes)**

**Ch 13: Encounter**  
"Naruto, I'm ordering you to get out of the way!" shouted Kakashi.

"No Kakashi-sensei, I won't allow you to hurt them," said Naruto.

"I think we should leave, Roxas," advised Axel.

"Good idea," said Roxas as they turned to leave.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" asked Naruto.

"We're going back; we can't cause any more problems for you Naruto." Answered Roxas.

"Hey, stop!" ordered Sasuke. But it was too late as the 2 Nobodies disappeared into a dark portal.

* * *

**At the Organization's Campground…**  
Voom…  
"Enjoyed your walk?" asked Xemnas, acknowledging the presence of Axel and Roxas.

"Yea, but we've got company," said Axel.

* * *

**Somewhere in the woods…**  
"Naruto, what's wrong with you?" asked Sakura with concern.

"Yea you let the enemy get away, dobe. Did they brainwash you?" said Sasuke.

"No they didn't and the reason why I let them go was because they're my friends!"

"Is there a problem here?" asked a person who came out from the bushes.

"Neji! Why are you here?" questioned Naruto.

"My team is on a mission, so is Team 8 and 10. We're here to get rid of some cloaked people," answered Neji.

"Actually we have," said Kakashi before Naruto could say anything.

"Where did they go?" asked another person.

"Well… you would find this strange but they disappeared off somewhere, Gai," said Kakashi.

"Disappeared? What do you mean?" asked Gai.

"What I mean is that they teleported somewhere and we don't know where they went."

"I see, well we better hurry up then if we want to catch them."

And with that Team Gai was gone in a flash, jumping through the trees. After a few minutes of silence, Kakashi walked up to Naruto.

"Naruto, do want to come with us?" asked Kakashi.

"Will you promise me that you won't hurt my friends and their friends?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi thought for a moment and then…

"I promise,"

"Ok then, let's finish this mission then!" shouted Naruto who quickly returned to his usual self.

* * *

**Some place in the woods…**  
"For the millionth time Larxene! It's a sitar not a guitar!!!" shouted Demyx.

"Yeah whatever water-boy," said Larxene.

"Humph, you just don't appreciate my music," said Demyx.

"Music? All I hear is something dying," said Larxene.

"Dying! Larxene you clearly have no taste in music!"

"Yes I do!"

"Then-"

Thunk!

While Larxene and Demyx were arguing, kunais were thrown directly at the 2 Nobodies. They managed to jump away in time when 4 people came out. One person was blind and wore a white shirt and black short. His right arm and leg were wrapped in bandages. Another was a girl wearing a sleeveless pink gown and had her hair tied up in buns. The 3rd person had fuzzy-eyebrows and had a bowl-hair cut and was wearing green. His hands were also tied up in bandages. The final person look, almost, exactly like the 3rd.

"Hey! Watch where throwing those weapons you brats!" shouted Larxene through her hood.

"Is this are target. Gai-sensei?" asked Lee.

"I believe so,"

"YOSH! I WILL FINALLY SHOW MY BURNING POWER OF YOUTH!!!" shouted Lee, passionately.

"Demyx, scratch out those insults about you having a bi-polar emotion. This guy's a freak," said Larxene.

"You got it ma'am," said Demyx as he crossed out a bunch of things from his list of insults.

"So what do you guys want?" asked Larxene.

"We want you guys dead," said Neji.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing, Larxene?" asked Demyx.

"Bad! Duck!" shouted Larxene.

"Duck, where? AUGH!" shouted Demyx as Larxene grabbed him on the collar as another incoming kunai came.

* * *

**Some other place in the woods…**  
"So what's your schedule, Zexion?" asked Vexen as they continued to walk.

"Tell me your first,"

"Let's see… 4:00, read Newton's Law. 5:00, Brainstorm. 6:00, have dinner with other members. 6:30, socialize with others. 7:00 persuade VII, XI, and XII to greet others properly, 8:00, do some experiments. And 9:00 is bedtime."

"Well here's mine… 4:00, wallow in self-pity. 4:30, stare into the abyss. 5:00 solve world hunger and tell no one. 5:30, play scary music. 6:00, have dinner with me, I can't possibly miss that again. 7:00, wrestle with my self-loathing. 8:00, a long bath while thinking of evil plans. And finally 9:00, lay in bed, stare at the ceiling and slip slowly into madness." (quote from the Grinch, the movie, except the 8:00 thing)

"Wow, I didn't know your day was /ahem\ so booked," said Vexen.

"Wait, I'm smelling 4 new presences. One strangely smells like a dog and another smells like bugs," said Zexion.

"Let's hide," advised Vexen.

Vexen and Zexion disappeared into the Corridor of Darkness as 4 people jumped into where they previously were.

"You sure there here, Kiba?" asked a boy with Afro hair and dark sunglasses.

"I'm sure Shino, Akamaru was able to smell them here. Maybe Hinata might be able to see them with her Byakugan," said Kiba.

"H-h-hai, Kiba," said Hinata as she activated it, causing veins to pulse at the side of her milky eyes.

"OMG! That is the sickest thing I have ever seen," said Vexen.

"Do you think it hurts?" questioned Zexion.

"I don't see anything," announced Hinata.

"Then we might as well move on then," said Shino pointed toward the direction to the camp.

"Oh crap, they're headed for our camp," said Vexen.

"Might as well defend it," said Zexion.

Both Nobodies appeared behind the 3 shinobis and their teacher, receiving surprised faces. In a second, all 4 people went into some kind of battle stance.

"/sigh\ Looks like we have no choice but to fight, Zexion," said Vexen. "Promise me this time you'll actually help."

* * *

**Somewhere in the woods…**  
"You know I find this strange Luxord, if your younger than most of us in the Organization, how come you looks old and the rest of us look really young?" asked Xigbar.

"You know I've never thought of that, maybe my mustache is the cause," said Luxord

"But I find it even weirder that you're the only member to have one while the older members don't even have your type of appearance. Take Axel and Demyx for example, they're older than you but look only 18," said Xigbar.

"It could possibly be that when I was whole I was older, but during my date of creation as a Nobody I would be counted as younger," replied Luxord.

"Ah… that would make sense,"

For a few seconds of silence, something disturbed Xigbar out of the corner of his sharp eye. Xigbar quietly summoned one of his guns without anybody noticing and quickly fired a bullet at a branch.

"Ow!" yelled someone as a person fell out of the branch.

"Looks like we got company, and there's more than 1 person," said Xigbar and he was right as 3 more people went to the side of their fallen comrade, who quickly got the bullet out of his thighs ad stood up.

The bullet Xigbar shot disappeared in a tiny burst of light while Xigbar cocked his guns. Luxord got out his card deck and prepared for battle.

* * *

Chapter is done!  
For those who don't know about the vote, please look at the bottom of the previous chapter!  
I beg of you, please leave a review and cast your vote! 


	14. Ch 14: Demyx and Larxene vs Team Gai

**Author's Note: Still waiting for more votes. I accept anonymous votes!**

**To Starjacker: Oops, looks like I accidentally got my information wrong due to staying up late.**

**To anonymous: Glad you liked it.**

**To The name Akemi is awsome: YAY A NEW REVIEWER!**

**To seedsofwar: That's one for Roxas.**

**To Earthpaw: And there's one for Demyx.**

**To Darth Granger: Actually Xigbar does look older than him. Crap, got my information WRONG again/hits self repeatedly\**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a bit of KH and Naruto.**

"Talk"

Effects

**Current Results**  
**Xigbar: 0  
Xaldin: 0  
Vexen: 0  
Lexaeus: 1  
Zexion: 1  
Saix: 0  
Axel: 1  
Demyx: 2  
Luxord: 0  
Marluxia: 1  
Larxene: 0  
Roxas: 2**

* * *

**Second Chance on Another World**  
**(I accept anonymous votes!)**

**Ch 14: Demyx and Larxene vs. Team Gai**  
**At the Organization Campground…**

"I see… this is bad," said Xemnas as he put his hand over his mouth, showing that he was thinking in his head. "I better check to see how the others are doing,"

With a wave of his hand, a circular screen was summoned showing the current situation of the other members.

"Hm… looks like VII and XI are doing fine, so is III and V," said Xemnas as he went to the next members. "Uh oh, looks like the others have already encountered the enemy,"

* * *

**In the middle of the wood…**  
"Run away for you life," shouted Demyx as he waved his hands in fear after Larxene pushed him on the ground. 

But before Demyx could even turn; Larxene had him by his hood.

"No, we'll stay here and fight!" ordered Larxene.

"B-b-but…" stuttered Demyx.

"No buts! Fight or else," threatened Larxene as lightning was building up in her hands. "You can kiss your music sheets bye-bye,"

With that, Demyx summoned his sitar from water and Larxene summoned her kunais from lightning, which surprised the whole team. Team Gai then went into a battle stance, but Neji was laughing his head off at Demyx's weapon.

"You call that a weapon?!" snickered Neji.

"Yes it is, don't make fun of my baby," said Demyx.

"Baby? You think something as useless as that is precious to you? It's just a damn instrument."

"It's a SITAR!!!" screamed Demyx as water shot off in all direction.

"Holy crap," exclaimed Tenten.

Team Gai tried to jump away from the bullets of water but themselves firmly glued onto puddles of water.

"Larxene?" asked Demyx.

"Gladly," answered Larxene who got the idea.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!!!  
Larxene summoned lightning bolts and struck at the puddles of water, causing a strong force of electricity. The puddles disappeared giving Team Gai a chance to attack. Neji activated his Byakugan to see Larxene's and Demyx's chakra, but instead he found something shocking.

"What! That can't be possible!" exclaimed Neji.

"What is it?" asked Tenten.

"I can't detect any chakra from those 2, even their weapons are empty," said Neji.

"Well, what can you see?"

"Nothing,"

"Hey! Are you guys done talking or are you going to kill us with your conversation!" shouted Larxene.

In a second, Lee ran up to Larxene and started to fight her with his _Iron Fist Style_. Larxene however was attacking Lee with her Kunais in between her fingers like claws. Larxene, being the most agile members, scratched bits of flesh off of Lee as she started pushing him back. Lee managed to block most of Larxene's attack until she thrusted both her hands to stab Lee's Heart. Lee managed to hold off both of her hands as he held on. Larxene smirked a bit as she pumped electricity into her hands. The electricity passed from her hands into Lee's body; shocking him as he let out a cry of pain. Larxene took the chance and slashed at Lee with her combo attack and kicked him away as a finish. With a loud giggle she raised up her hands and summoned out Thunder Bolts, which struck directly where Team Gai was. They managed to jump out of the way as half of them attacked Larxene and the others attacked Demyx. Lee switched places and targeted Demyx who was now reluctant to fight.

"Damn it, Demyx. FIGHT ALREADY!" shouted Larxene who was now having trouble with Tenten and Gai.

Demyx didn't answer, as he was busy with the onslaught of both Neji and Lee. Then as Demyx was about to block Lee from the air, Neji punched Demyx in the stomach. Reeling him across the air and into the ground. Larxene saw her chance and managed to jump next to Demyx. His a slight growl she took Demyx's hand.

"If you won't attack let me try," said Larxene as she lifted up his hands.

"No Larxene!" warned Demyx but it was too late.

Larxene brought Demyx's hands down on the strings of his sitar; creating an ear-splitting note.

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!!  
"ARGH! MY EARS!" screamed Tenten.

All the others were kneeling on the ground or withering as they tried to block of the horrible sound. A second later…

APLSH! WHOOSH!

Water spouted from nowhere in massive amounts creating a flash flood that swept everyone off their feet. Demyx and Larxene managed to create a dark portal and escaped while Team Gai were tossed and turned in the current.

* * *

Chapter is done!  
More coming soon!  
I'M STILL WAITING FOR MORE VOTES PLEASE!  
I ACCEPT ANONYMOUS VOTES!!! 


	15. Ch 15: Zexion is Scary

**Author's Note: In my whole life I would never imagine of getting more than 3,000 Hits and 44 Reviews :D!!! It makes me want to celebrate!!!  
P.S. Someone found a very funny typo I did in the last chapter. Oopsie. I accidentally mistyped "Splash" as "Aplsh"**

**To Darth Granger: Yes I see the typo /bangs head on wall\.**

**To Starjacker: Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of them.**

"Still waiting for the votes!!!" Talking

"**_VOTE PLEASE!!!" jutsus_**

**Voting results are still the same.**

* * *

**Second Chance on Another World**  
**(vote please)**

**Ch 15: Zexion is Scary**  
Kiba threw a handful of shurikens at Vexen. Vexen quickly summoned his large shield, which easily deflected them. Shino took the chance and summoned out of his Destruction Bugs right at Vexen.

"Impressive, however there is a weakness in all bugs," said Vexen without a tone of fear in his voice as he watched the wave of buzzing insects.

In one wave of his hand a blast of ice shot forward giving the woods a freezing air. The shinobis shivered slightly at the sudden drop in temperature as they watched in amazement at Vexen's power. Some of the bugs in the swarm retreated because of the cold, the rest were frozen alive and died. As the chunk of ice fell, Vexen quickly created a club of ice and swung it. The chunk was spinning as it flew threw the air, directly toward Team 8. Team 8 jumped in time, but didn't expect another surprise. Right at the point Team 8 jumped Vexen snapped his fingers causing the ice to explode in shards and pieces of dead bugs. The shards scratched their coats and faces as they tried to dodged them. While in the air; Kiba did a few hand seals and…

"**_Shikyaku no Jutsu"_**

A blue aura emitted around Kiba as he went on all fours. His nails sharpened into claws as he started to growl. His teeth bared as they grew into fangs and his face began to change into a canine look.

"Oh shit," swore Vexen. "Um Zexion a little help here?"

Zexion was silently snoring away as he was clearly bored at what he saw. Akamaru quickly jumped out of Kiba's jacket and ran at the side of Zexion and began sniffing his boots.

"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!" yelled a giant black creature with multiple yellow eyes, a pair of bug –like antennas, and a monstrous jagged mouth. The creature seemed to appear where Zexion was before.

Akamaru yipped as he ran way to the folds of his master's jacket. Team 8 nearly jumped out of their pants at the sight of the monster. The monster quickly re-formed into a bored looking Zexion.

"How's that for helping Vexen?" Vexen?" asked Zexion.

Vexen had now suffered from a Heart Attack (wait, they don't have Hearts); actually he suffered from the shock and had fainted. One of his eyes became crossed out while the other was swirling around.

"/sigh\ Looks like we've got to go," said Zexion.

Zexion then picked up Vexen by the arm and heaved him up. And with a snap of his fingers, a dark portal appeared out of nowhere and Zexion walked through.

* * *

Yes I know it was a short chapter, but I couldn't think of any action for Vexen and Zexion. Well except for a comic relief.  
VOTE PLEASE!!! 


	16. Ch 16: II and X vs Team 10

Author's Note: The next chapter might be postponed because I think I caught something. So maybe for a couple of days; you won't hear from me.

**Voting Results**  
**Xigbar: 0  
Xaldin: 0  
Vexen: 0  
Lexaeus: 1  
Zexion: 1  
Saix: 0  
Axel: 1  
Demyx: 3  
Luxord: 0  
Marluxia: 1  
Larxene: 0  
Roxas: 3  
And there's still a tie, I can still work with that.  
NOTE: I will announce when the poll will be coming to a close, so be on the look out for this notice.**

* * *

**Second Chance on Another World  
(please view the author's note)**

**Ch 16: II and X vs. Team 10**  
"Ready, Luxord?" asked Xigbar.

"I'm ready as you are," answered Luxord.

"GO!" shouted Xigbar.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!  
Xigbar fired 4 huge bullets at Team 10 who quickly jumped out of the way. But they were surprised that the bullets managed to bounce off the trees and were aimed straight at them, this time faster. Each bounce, the bullets became blurs of white and black. Then one managed to imbedded itself into Chouji's shoulder as he winced in pain. Luxord went to fight against Ino as he placed 50 cards around her, like a wall.

"Let's see how well your eyesight are," smirked Luxord.

Images started to appear on the cards as Luxord jumped into one of them. The cards began to shuffle themselves as Ino tried to spot Luxord. She managed to find Luxord's image as she threw a kunai at him. But the card quickly changed into a image of a orange burst. As the card was struck, it disintegrated and reveled an empty card. Then an explosion happened right where Ino just stood. Ino jumped out of the way just in time as a rain of bullets started falling. Then in an instant, Asuma did some hand seals.

"**_Katon: Haisekishō (Fire Release: Ash Product Burning)"_**

Asuma spewed forth a cloud of ash from his mouth, catching the 2 Nobodies by surprise. After quick thinking Xigbar brought forth his power of space. In a blinding flash, Xigbar switched their places with Team 10. Now the ash was headed toward the 4 shinobis. As they jumped away, they saw both of their opponents in front of a dark portal.

"Sorry, but he have to go. We don't time to play with you guys," said Luxord.

"However, think of this as a chance, you wouldn't like to meet us again," said Xigbar.

And with that both Nobodies disappeared into the darkness, leaving behind 4 surprised ninjas.

* * *

Very short chapter, I know. But I promise they'll be more. 


	17. Ch 17: Hiding

**Author's Note: This might seem weird to you guys but I made a quick recovery!!! To all my readers, I give you all fresh-baked X-mas sweets :D! Don't worry, they're not infected.**

**To Darth Granger: You know I can relate Shikamaru with Zexion :)!**

**To Starjacker: Yes I know it sucked but I can promise there will be more.**

**To Ouran twins rock (The name Akemi is awesome): I see you've changed your name. I'm thinking of having Sora come, but that'll be kind of hard to write. But I think I can wing it.**

**To ryo-kun313: YAY, a new reviewer! Glad you liked it.**

**To anonymous: Yep…**

**To darkwaken: Thanks :).**

**Me: Who's going to do the disclaimer?  
Everyone/crickets chirping\  
Me: I have fresh-baked X-mas cookies and brownies.  
Everyone: WA does not own Naruto and KH!!! Now give us the cookies and brownies!  
Me: Here you go.**

**Voting Results****  
Xigbar: 0  
Xaldin: 0  
Vexen: 0  
Lexaeus: 1  
Zexion: 1  
Saix: 0  
Axel: 1  
Demyx: 4  
Luxord: 0  
Marluxia: 1  
Larxene: 0  
Roxas: 4  
And we still have a tie! Wow O.O!**

* * *

**Second Chance on Another World  
****(voting poll is still open)  
**

**Ch 17: Hiding**  
One by one, the members of Organization XIII returned back to camp. All except the last 4 members; Marluxia, Saix, Lexaeus, and Xaldin.

"Superior, we've got problems," announced Xigbar as he ran out from the dark portal.

"I know, I saw it already," said Xemnas.

"Where are the others?" asked Demyx.

"They're not back yet," said Axel.

"Then we better warn them," said Luxord.

"I'll go," said Larxene.

"Me too," said Vexen.

And with that, Larxene and Vexen summoned a dark portal.

* * *

**In the woods…**  
Voom…  
"Hey guys, we got to go," said Larxene. 

"Why?" asked Marluxia.

"Is that a cat?" asked Larxene as she pointed to the content feline on Marluxia's arms.

"Yep, anyways back to the question,"

"The rest of the members were attacked by some people like me and Demyx, so now Xemmy is asking us to come back," said Larxene. "Were you guys attacked?"

"Yea by some annoying, hyperactive, blonde, weirdo, loud-mouth brat. But we managed to bat him away," smirked Saix at his little pun.

"Well we better go," said Marluxia as he summoned out a dark portal. The other 2 members followed suit.

* * *

**Another place in the woods…**  
Voom…  
"III, V, the Superior is ordering us to come back," announced Vexen. 

With that, all 3 Nobodies disappeared without a trace.

* * *

**At the Organization campground…**  
"I see we're all here," said Xemnas. 

"Can you fill us on the information, Superior," asked Xaldin.

"Recently, the others have been attacked, so now I'm suggesting we all pack up and quickly move. But we need the help from our friends again," said Xemnas.

"Man this world is getting more troublesome by the minute," said Xigbar.

In mere moments, WA and AA in their cloaks appeared.

"I see you guys met some trouble, again," said WA.

"We better hurry," said AA as she used her hands and packed up everything in one swift motion.

For a few minutes of walking they came across a clearing on a cliff, below was a rushing river. WA and AA unpacked the Organization's stuff in a few seconds.

"Now with our current situation, I suggest that you guys invent something that can cloak your presence," said WA.

In an instant, out of the blue, a light bulb literally appeared above Vexen's head. Vexen then ran inside his tent and after a few seconds of fumbling around his stuff, he brought out 8 staff-like poles. Each was made of a glass-like material with 4 columns on top. Held by the columns was a pyramid emitting an aurora.

"These should help, I made them when I first got into the Organization. They would create a shield around a certain area making us invisible. They also would conceal our presence from anything, well unless if they touch us that is. But it would be like a 1 out of 1,000,000,000,000 chance." explained Vexen as he placed each poles in carefully positioned points.

After he was done, Vexen walked toward the middle of the campground. He then jumped up and shot out his arms. From his body, 8 balls of ice hit dead center to the pyramids. In a flash of blazing color light, a bubble-like dome was created around the campground.

"Ok now we got that covered," said Xemnas.

"I guess that's it," said AA.

"Well see you later," waved WA as both disappeared.

* * *

Chapter 17 is done! YAY!  
Sorry to keep you all waiting. 


	18. Ch 18: Preparing For a Late Party

**Author's Note: Merry X-mas everyone! Cheers :D! Sorry for the late update, but the internet here in China is suffering from lagginess and disconnection because of the earthquake in Taiwan.**

**To ****Ouran twins rock****: I wish X-mas was a bit longer. Too bad it rarely snows in Shanghai.**

**Demon MasterX****: Yes… the chaos (weird glint in eyes). MUHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! I have a surprise for Saix. Yes… it is a precious idea.**

**Darth Granger****: I see that you had a very hectic day. Thanks missing me! I really missed all of you too.**

**Maple Story of Anime****: …**

**seedsofwar****: You already voted the same person..**

**Anonymous: Me either.**

**Ryo-kun16****: There is a problem though. You can vote again but you can't vote for the same person.**

**darkewaken****: Lol.**

**Voting Results  
Xigbar: 0  
Xaldin: 0  
Vexen: 0  
Lexaeus: 1  
Zexion: 1  
Saix: 1  
Axel: 1  
Demyx: 4  
Luxord: 0  
Marluxia: 1  
Larxene: 0  
Roxas: 4  
Wow, somebody voted for Saix!**

"Talking"  
"(Action)"  
Effect**  
**

* * *

**Second Chance on Another World**  
**(the voting poll is still open)**

**Ch 18: Preparing For a Late Party**  
It was a really quiet day at the campground after Vexen introduced his invention. Yes it was calm, peaceful, quiet, and above all SO BORING! The Organization was bored out their minds as they now aimlessly lay down and did nothing in their tents. Well except Xemnas who was now finishing his journal.

Scritch, scritch.  
Came the sound of a quill scratching on top of paper as Xemnas wrote down what happened today, which was practically nothing. Then something happened 60 miles away from the campground on top of a snowy mountain. A single snow cloud was rushing its way toward the camp leaving behind a trail of snow, which quickly melted into rain. Then as the cloud came closer, the snow lessened until one small snowflake fell before the cloud dispersed. It trailed its way down as the wind blew it toward a certain tent. The snowflake loop-de-looped its way through as twirled and swirled through the air. Then with a graceful fall, it landed on a paper upon the date. Xemnas stopped for a second as his eyes caught the flake on his journal. He got a glance at it as the snow melted into water. There was a pause of silence as if the whole world held its breath. Then something snapped.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"screamed Xemnas.

All around the woods; branches swayed violently and birds were flying up in the air. On the other side of the world people could hear some kind of boom. But in Konoha a shockwave was followed that resulted in people being blown off their feet and debris whizzing through the air in bundles.

* * *

**At Destiny Island (50 Light Years Away)…**  
"Did you hear something Riku?" asked Sora.

"Yes I think I did; kinda sounded like a pop,"

"Oh well," shrugged Sora.

* * *

**Back to the Elemental Countries…**  
"What is it, Superior," asked Xaldin as he got himself out of his now collapsed tent.

"I can't believe it! We forgot to celebrate our annual Winter Celebration!!!" screamed Xemnas hysterically.

By then after a few moments of silence, the whole Organization was plunged into chaos.

"OMG! WE HAVEN'T EVEN SET UP THE DECORATIONS YET!!!" screamed Demyx.

"AUGH! NOT EVEN THE TREE!" said Saix.

OH CRAP! WE HAVEN'T EVEN BOUGHT GIFTS!" shouted Vexen.

"BUT WHAT'S WORSE IS THAT WE DON'T HAVE THE FOOD!!!" said Luxord

"Well at least we have the gifts," said Zexion calmly

"Actually we can fix that," said 2 very calm voices.

"!"

Organization XIII turned around and found WA and AA standing behind them with a huge sack.

"We heard all the screaming all the way to our world and decided to check on you guys," said WA.

"And looks like you guys need some help," said AA. "So we brought in the stuff,"

"So why are we standing around here for? Let's get this party started!" said WA.

"Ok Xigbar and Lexaeus; you guys put up the tree. Xaldin, Vexen, Marluxia, and Luxord; you guys do the decoration. Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and Larxene; you guys do the cooking. Roxas; you set up the table. Me, Saix, and you 2; can help me set up the other party stuff," said Xemnas. "Come one guys, let's get to it!"

* * *

**Tree Group…**  
"Lexaeus give me a hand here with this tree," said Xigbar.

"Ok," said the Silent Hero as he helped Xigbar push the tree upright.

"Now, can you help hold that tree stand over their while I try to put the tree on top," pointed Xigbar.

Lexaeus came over with the stand and held it as Xigbar carefully placed the trunk of the tree into the centre. The trunk easily fitted into place and Lexaeus screwed it in.

"Well that wasn't so bad," said Xigbar as he patted the dust of his hands.

Creak… CRASH!  
"You were saying?" said Lexaeus as both Nobodies looked at the fallen tree.

"(sigh) I can already tell it's going to be a long time to put up the tree," said Xigbar.

Moving on to the decorators.

* * *

**Decoration Group…**  
Tink, tink, tink…Went the sound of a pick hitting against a block of ice; as Vexen was working on a sculpture.

"So what's it this time Vexen?" said Luxord.

"I don't know yet, I already did a swan on last X-mas party and an angel last-last party. Got any ideas?" asked Vexen.

"How about an ice replication of a structure?" advised Xaldin as he was busy cutting up paper.

"Good idea! I'll go check my books," said Vexen.

As he was walking away he saw Marluxia placing colourful flowers around the campground and hanging them in the air on strings. He was even busy away with 13 bouquets.

"Um… Marluxia, I don't think flowers match up with winter especially colourful ones," said the scientist when he gave Marluxia a tap on the shoulders.

"I know, but I was thinking of you helping me freezing them," said Marluxia.

"Sounds like a great idea, tell me when you're done," said Vexen as he walked back to his tent.

"Now let's see here," said Vexen as he filliped through pages. "Hollow Bastion, nope too hard. Castle Oblivion, I rather not. Castle That Never Was, uncreative. Disney Castle, as if. Damn it, there's nothing good."

Vexen began rampaging through all his stuff until a hard-covered book fell out from a shelf.

Bonk! Thud.  
And Vexen fell unconscious.

* * *

**Cooking Group…**  
"Now what should make first?" asked Zexion as the 4 Nobodies got their aprons on.

"We should make cake!" said Axel.

"No! Pie is better!" said Demyx.

"I say cookies!" said Larxene.

"Cake!"

"Pie!"

"Cookies!"

"What about fudge?" asked Zexion.

"NO!!!" shouted all 3 Nobodies in union.

* * *

**The Table…**  
Due to the fact that there were a total of 13 members having a Holiday Feast, the Organization table stretched nearly half a mile! Roxas stood at one of the short sides of the table as he squinted to see the end, while carrying a bundle of utensils.

"(sigh) I better get started," said Roxas as he unravelled the bundle.

Roxas first placed a plate and glass cup in front of the Superior's chair, as he came back with the utensils he faced a problem. A major, humongous problem.

"What was the order again?" said Roxas to himself.

Roxas looked at the big spoon, then the big fork, then the little knife, and by the time he got to the small fork his head was near bursting.

"Who ever thought about different sizes in utensils was definitely high," said Roxas.

* * *

**The Others…**

"What should we do?" asked Xemnas.

"I think we should host a dance after the feast," said WA.

"Yea a party would be great!" said AA.

"We should have an area of ice of ice skating," said Saix. "That could be interesting,"

"Good idea, ok we should get everything ready ok? Make sure to keep it a secret from the other members," said Xemnas.

* * *

That's it for now, but new chapters are being written so don't be disappointed! 


	19. Ch 19: Chaotic Preparations

**Author's Note: Happy New Year everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yup its 2007, can't believe how fast the year went by.**

**To ****demonlover666****: Thanks :).**

**To anonymous: Imagine hearing it at Earth, lol.**

**To cathy: Thanks for you vote!**

**Voting Results  
Xigbar: 0  
Xaldin: 0  
Vexen: 0  
Lexaeus: 1  
Zexion: 1  
Saix: 1  
Axel: 1  
Demyx: 5  
Luxord: 0  
Marluxia: 1  
Larxene: 0  
Roxas: 5**

"Talking"  
"(Action)"  
Effects

* * *

**Second Chance on Another World**  
**(the poll is still on)**

**Ch 19: Chaotic Preparations**  
**The Tree…**  
CRASH! WHAM! BANG! Tinkle…  
"Xigbar: 0. Tree: 3," announced Lexaeus as he put another check on his chart.

"That's it! No more Mr. Nice Guy!!! Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhh!!!" screamed Xigbar as he charged toward the tree.

* * *

**30 Minutes Later...  
**CRASH!!!!!!!!!!! 

"(sigh) Xigbar: 0. Tree: 63 plus 1,"

"AUGH! I give up!" moaned Xigbar as fell flat on the ground panting.

"Let me do it," offered Lexaeus.

With ease; he picked up the tree from the ground and placed it on the tree stand. With a small tink, the tree slid easily into place. Lexaeus screwed in the bolts until they tighten. The Silent Hero then got up and patted off the dust from his hands.

"There, that's finished," said Lexaeus.

As Xigbar stared at the tree in disbelief something in his mind snapped.

* * *

**Vexen's Tent…**  
"Ugh… my head," groaned Vexen. 

Vexen blinked his eyes a few times until he saw the book that hit his head. The pages were opened as sunlight shone across the drawing and letters.

"That's it!!!!!!!!!!! That's brilliant!!!!!!!!" rejoiced Vexen as he ran out of his tent, laughing madly.

WHAM!  
Just as Vexen turned to the left of his tent, he hit somebody in the head. Both Nobodies fell to the ground.

* * *

**The Decorators…**  
"What's keeping Vexen?" asked Luxord as he lifted his head from his work of glittering and origami and folding and crafting. 

"Don't know, don't care," said Xaldin. "Luxord put these cut-up paper ornaments around the camp. Would you?"

"Sure," said Luxord as he took an armful of gracefully cut-up and crafted ornaments. Each had a piece of tape attached behind.

With his amazing card-throwing skills, Luxord threw each ornament with accuracy and ease. Each landed on the sticky side and in second the whole camp was decorated with snowflakes and stars and others.

WHAM!  
"What was that!" exclaimed Marluxia.

"Let's check it out," said Xaldin.

"I'll stay here and finish the rest of my decorations then," said Luxord.

After the 2 Nobodies left, Luxord picked up from where he left off. After a few minutes of silence and snipping, Luxord was finally done.

"Finally!" said Luxord as he raised his hands in joy.

Slam! Splat!  
Luxord brought his hands down but his right hand landed on a puddle of super-glue.

"Oh crap…"

* * *

**Cooking Group…**  
"Cake is way better! You get to have more of it!" protested Axel. 

"Pie is better cause it's more filling and has that really great crusty side with soft fillings," shouted Demyx.

"No cookies are way better! They're the right size to hold and X-mas cookies are the best!" screamed Larxene.

"…Idiots…" murmured Zexion.

"ZEXION! WHAT DO YOU CHOSE!!!" shouted all 3 Nobodies.

"Crap. Um…"

Zexion was now being mentally pulled apart in 3 pieces as he thought over which to pick.

"C'mon Zexion, pick the cake!"

"NO! The pie!!!"

"COOKIES!!!"

Zexion's mind started to tense and he started to sweat profusely. His face started to go red with concentration until…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Slam!  
Zexion ran out of the kitchen and locked himself inside a closet; shaking madly.

* * *

**The Table…**  
"Was it small fork and then big knife? Or big fork and big spoon?" fumbled Roxas "Or is it big then small or small then big?" 

Wham!  
"Damn it, this is too confusing!" shouted Roxas as he slammed his hands on the table.

Roxas slowly slid on the ground and quietly banged his head on the table leg.

Tink…  
"?"

Roxas looked up and saw some utensils falling around him then…

Crash! Shatter! Clink! Clang!  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Roxas as he curled himself in a ball form.

An avalanche of silver and metal fell upon the young Nobody as it quickly drowned his scream. Soon there was a large pile of utensil in place of the Nobody.

* * *

**The Others…**  
"Let's go buy some drinks for the party, WA," said AA. 

"And let's not forget the food," said WA.

"Shouldn't take more than an hour, we'll be back soon Xemnas,"

"Don't forget the party supplies!" said Xemnas before WA and AA disappeared.

* * *

**At Saix's Location…**  
Where is Vexen when you need him?" asked Saix to himself. 

Saix turned halfway when…

WHAM!!!

* * *

Until next chapter! 


	20. Ch 20: Chaos Deepens

**Author's Note: When I was writing the last chapter, I think I was a bit high on sugar.**

**To anonymous: Yes it was random.**

**To Sera: Yea, poor Roxas.**

**To cathy: Thanks, you too.**

**To Twilight Wolf: Thanks for your review!**

**Voting Results  
Xigbar: 0  
Xaldin: 0  
Vexen: 0  
Lexaeus: 1  
Zexion: 1  
Saix: 1  
Axel: 1  
Demyx: 6  
Luxord: 0  
Marluxia: 1  
Larxene: 0  
Roxas: 6**

* * *

**Second Chance on Another World**  
**(vote is still open)**

**Ch 20: Chaos Deepens**  
**Tree Group…**  
"What are you doing, Xigbar!" exclaimed Lexaeus as he watched Xigbar summon out his guns.

"This tree is driving me mad, hehehe, you know why? Cause it hates me! See it's insulting my mom right now!" screamed a hysterical Xigbar.

"Xigbar, you don't have a mom," said Lexaeus.

"Oh why did you have to say that, now it's insulting my eye patch!" moaned Xigbar. "WHAT! Why you little pine-brained green-"

Wham!  
Xigbar leaped at the tree and tackled it to the ground. Lexaeus on the other hand got a rock the size of your fist and…

BONK! Thud…  
Lexaeus dragged the unconscious Freeshooter into the food supply of Organization XIII, which had metal walls and a bolt door. Lexaeus dropped Xigbar without care and left the storage room.

"You stay here until your no longer insane, alright," said Lexaeus before he locked the door shut.

* * *

**Vexen's and Saix's Location…**  
Previously we left our 2 Nobodies in a crash course collision, but luckily they didn't faint or whatever. 

"Urgh… is it Vexen Gets Hit Day or what? Watch where your going Saix, you klutz," said Vexen.

And with that insult plus Saix's frustration in trying to find Vexen plus colliding into Vexen… Um… I'll go hide in the corner.

"What did you say?" asked Saix whose eyes were glowing a bit.

"I said- Oh shit…" said Vexen as he noticed Saix's change in personality.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" howled Saix.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! OUT OF THE WAY!!!" screamed Vexen as he ran for his dear life.

* * *

**Xaldin's and Marluxia's Location…**  
"OUT OF THE WAY!!!" yelled Vexen as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him.Zooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom… 

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" shouted a berserk Saix with glowing, flaming eyes and glowing claymore.  
Zooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom…

Both Nobody's ran, leaving behind a cloud of dust. Xaldin and Marluxia were rooted to the ground in silence as they were obscured in the cloud. They watched on as the chase went around the whole camp.

* * *

**The Table…**  
Roxas slowly opened his eyes as he looked around a bit. He slowly made his way out of the pile of utensils and checked his body for damage. He found none, no cuts, no blood, and not even a scratch. Filled with excitement at his luck Roxas jumped into the air in joy. 

"Yes! I am invincible!" cheered Roxas as he did a muscle-man pose.

"Augh! Get away from me Saix!" yelled Vexen.

Phoooooosh!  
A wave of ice was aimed at Saix in order to give Vexen time. But Saix manged to dodge the ice as it now approached Roxas' back.

Crack, crack!  
Icicles and frost formed all over Roxas as as he was instantly frozen in pose without warning.

"Sorry, Roxas!" apoligized Vexen as he passed by running.

* * *

**The Cooking Group…**  
"Cake!" 

"Pie!"

"Cookies!"

Looks like they're still fighting.

"THAT'S IT!!!" screamed Larxene

Or maybe not…

"I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU 2 BLUNDER, BLUBBER HEADS SHOUTING YOUR HEADS OFF!!! WHEN I SAY COOKIE, I SAY COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE AREN'T GOING TO MAKE CAKE AND NOT PIE; WE ARE GOING TO MAKE COOKIES! GOT IT!!! COOKIES!!!!!!! NOT GET TO IT AND DON'T MAKE ME MAD AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!" ordered Larxene.

Never, in their whole lives, had Axel and Demyx seen Larxene so mad. Her eyes, literally had lightning in them. And her hair was no longer smooth but jagged and stood up at its end. Lights flicker and sparks spitted out from wires. Electricity bounced from the wall and the sky darkened. Axel and Demyx were grabbing each other in fear as they cowered in the corner and shrinking under Larxene's rage. Axel and Demyx quickly got out cookbooks on cookies as they quickly got out the ingredients and equipment. Before Larxene left, she put her hands on their shoulders, making them jump in fright.

"And while your at it, make something chocolaty," hissed Larxene, icily.

* * *

**At some kind of supermarket…**  
Calm music was playing as shoppers quietly looked through the selection of goods to buy. All of them dress in their casual way, except 2 people. Ever since their appearance, WA and AA have been getting a lot of stares. 

"Should we have turkey of ham, AA?" asked WA.

"Both maybe, but we better get a lot since we have like 13 to feed, not including us," said AA. "Which should I buy? Wine or vodka?"

* * *

And that's it for now! 


	21. Ch 21: The Fun of Glue

**Author's Note: I need mental help, last 2 chapters were crazy. But you don't want to see WHAT I CAN REALLY DO!!!!!!!!! MUHAHAHA!!!**

**To cathy: Thank you!**

**To ****Maple Story of Anime****: Sounds like a great idea.**

**To anonymous: Yea, poor them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Kingdom Hearts! Don't kill me!**

"Talking"  
Actions

**Voting Results  
Xigbar: 0  
Xaldin: 0  
Vexen: 0  
Lexaeus: 1  
Zexion: 1  
Saix: 1  
Axel: 1  
Demyx: 6  
Luxord: 0  
Marluxia: 1  
Larxene: 0  
Roxas: 6**

* * *

**Second Chance on Another World**  
**(still open)**

**Ch 21: The Fun of Glue**  
**At Luxord's Location…**  
"Damn it, just my luck. My hand is stuck on a table now what's next," mumbled Luxord as he turned around.

Creak…  
At the same time the tabled moved with the gambler. Luxord raised his hand that was stuck on the table. As he did, the table went up with ease while Luxord tried to shake off the table.

"Well at least I was wearing gloves," said Luxord as he tried to take his glove off.

While Luxord pulled his hand, he felt something wet and gooey.

"Aw crap!" shouted Luxord as glue seeped into his glove.

Luxord walked away with a table dragging behind him. Just as he turned around the corner…

"OUT OF THE WAY!!!" yelled Vexen as he zipped by, leaving Luxord with a quizzical look.

Luxord just shrugged as he continued his, but as soon as he started…

BAM!!!  
While Luxord turned around, he lifted his hand and at the same time Saix went running by. But he went head first and collided with the table. Saix fell to the ground with a thud.

"Oopsie," said Luxord as he slowly backed away.

Luxord ran back to where he started and sighed as he though on how to get his hand free. Luxord then put his free hand down on a table as tried to think carefully. Unfortunately…

Splut! Splat!  
"AUGH!" screamed Luxord as he was sprayed with glue.

Luxord's hand had accidentally squeezed a glue bottle, hence he was now covered. Luxord eyes were also covered as tried to get some paper to wipe off the mess. He managed to get some scarp paper that had a pile of glitter. Luxord began to wipe the paper on him, blissfully unaware that he was making a bigger mess. Luxord managed t5o open his eyes a little as he spotted the glitter all over his body. He began a useless attempt to clean himself by shaking off the glue, which resulted in spraying the campground with paste. In the process, Luxord stared kicking up dust and leaves, which immediately landed on Luxord's sticky body. Luxord tripped on a rock and fell in front of 2 sticks which became stuck on his hands. Luxord grabbed another sheet of paper to wipe of his face, but didn't notice that it was actually a sticker paper. 2 star-shaped stickers managed to stick on his eye lids. Another one shaped like a giant lip with ruby red lipstick was stuck on his lips. Luxord then grabbed the nearest object, which was a pile of long multi-coloured strings and started to wipe the glue of his hair. Most of the string was stuck to where his hair was. Now Luxord looked like the bogyman and the scary girl in the Ring mixed together in a bad hair day. Luxord opened his eyes a little, but unfortunately he was in front of a mirror.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!" came a high girly scream from Luxord's mouth.

Luxord ran in fright, screaming his head off at the top of his lung. At the same time, he was waving his hands in the air like a mad man. The table stuck on his hands was too, swinging out of control at lethal speeds and making whooshing sounds.


	22. Ch 22: Larxene So Has a Soft Side

**Author's Note: I think I'm loosing inspiration and ideas. No I'm not.**

**To ****Emron The Dragon King****: I'm getting there. Thanks for your review :).**

**To anonymous: Lol.**

**To cathy: Thanks :).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Naruto (hides in corner).**

**Voting Results  
Xigbar: 0  
Xaldin: 0  
Vexen: 0  
Lexaeus: 1  
Zexion: 1  
Saix: 1  
Axel: 1  
Demyx: 6  
Luxord: 0  
Marluxia: 1  
Larxene: 0  
Roxas: 6**

"Talking"  
"(Actions)"  
Effects

* * *

**Second Chance on Another World**  
**(voting poll is still open)**

**Ch 22: Larxene So Has a Soft Side  
At the Kitchen…**  
"Demyx! Careful with that!" Axel warned, but he was too late.

Poof!  
Flour exploded all over the kitchen as the kitchen was covered in powdery white.

"(Cough) (Cough) Sorry, Axel. (Hack)," said Demyx as he tried to fan out the cloud.

Slip!  
"Augh!" yelled Axel as he flipped over.

Unfortunately he was carrying a bunch of eggs.

Splat!  
Every wall and ceiling in the kitchen was splattered with yolk as the eggs slowly dripped down to the ground.

"Wow, I'll just clean up this mess, ok?" offered Demyx as he summoned his sitar. "Water!"

Splash!  
Water spewed out from the faucets in the kitchen as they sprayed the sticky substances. One whoever, managed to hit squarely to Axel's face.

"Aaaa! (gurgle)" said Axel as his mouth was filled with water. "DEMYX!"

"Sorry! Hey what's that smell?" asked Demyx.

Both Nobodies turned around to the source of the smell and found the oven. Inside half the cookies were burning and black smoke poured out into the air.

"AUGH!" screamed Axel as he went toward the oven.

Luckily for Axel since he controlled the element fire, the heat felt harmless to him.

"Oh god this is bad," sighed Axel as looked at the burnt cookies. "Larxene is going to kill us if she finds out. Best not tell her ok, Demyx?"

"Tell me what?" asked a sharp and icy voice.

"Oh Larxene, what a coincidence that you appeared," said Demyx.

"What's that behind your back, Axel?" inquired Larxene in a soft voice, but it was almost like poison.

"N-n-nothing!" stammered Axel.

"Oh, but I believe it is something," said Larxene as she stalked toward Axel.

Larxene forcefully yanked the tray of burnt cookies from Axel's hand.

"Oh well, just a few burnt cookies, we're the chocolaty baked goods?" asked Larxene.

"We haven't started," blurted Demyx.

"Shut up!" whispered Axel, but it was too late.

"What did you say?" said Larxene as she slowly turned her head, cracking her knuckles.

"Uh oh," said both the male Nobodies.

"GET TO WORK! BOTH OF YOU!!!" ordered Larxene as she stomped her boot to the ground in a menacing way. "And this time, we'll be baking every treat."

Axel and Demyx scurried back to work as they took out the surviving cookies from the oven. But as they turned around, they were a little shocked. Larxene was putting on her apron.

"I'll be a little nice to you guys ok? But don't make it a habit," said Larxene. "So, what are we waiting for? We got to get going!"

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. 


	23. Ch 23: At Disney Castle…

**Author's Note: I think I'm losing my mind because I'm having dreams about this fanfic.**

**To cathy: Thanks :)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH and Naruto! AAAAA!!! (runs of like a maniac)**

"Talking"

* * *

**Second Chance on Another World**  
**(voting poll is still open)**

**Ch 23: At Disney Castle…**  
"Found it!" said Chip and Dale.

"So where did that sound come from?" asked King Mickey.

"Well it's definitely a new world and judging from the amount of energy coming from it its Keyhole is still unlocked," said Dale.

"How come this world is larger than the other entire one we saw?" asked Sora.

"That we don't know," answered Dale.

"So what's the name of the world?" Kairi asked.

"Well at the whole scale, the world's name is the elemental Countries but the world been split up into boundaries," said Chip.

"You know, judging from the size of this world and the amount of energy that's emitting from it I'm guessing this world had multiple Keyholes," observed Donald.

"What would be the estimated number?" said Riku.

"I would say a Keyhole for each of those countries,"

"Gawrsh, that's a lot," said Goofy.

"A lot of Keyholes in one world," said Sora.

"An easy picking for the Heartless, just like an open feast for them," said King Mickey.

"If the Heartless claim that world, then…" said Riku.

"They're numbers and power would increase 10 times," said King Mickey. (my idea, please no flame)

"Then we better get to that world ASAP," said Sora.

"And we have to investigate the source of that sound too," said Kairi.

"So we better get prepared then," said Donald.

"I'm coming with you, Sora" said Riku.

"Me too," said Kairi.

"No Kairi. It's too dangerous for you," said Sora.

"But I'm tired of staying behind while you guys go away. Everyday I think about you and I think its best that I'm by your side, please Sora" begged Kairi.

"Well… alright then, just be careful."


	24. Ch 24: Everything is Set!

**Author's Note: When I grow up I would invent a time machine. And when I do, I'll travel to the past. And kill the people who thought up about homework and 5 days of school.**

**To ****Darth Granger****: Thanks!**

**To ****The ruby wolf**** (Ouran Twins are awesome): I will but homework, ugh.**

**Disclaimer: If anyone said I owned Naruto and Kingdom Hearts, they must be drunk or are high.**

**Voting Results  
Xigbar: 0  
Xaldin: 0  
Vexen: 0  
Lexaeus: 1  
Zexion: 1  
Saix: 1  
Axel: 1  
Demyx: 6  
Luxord: 0  
Marluxia: 1  
Larxene: 0  
Roxas: 6**

"Talking"  
Effects

* * *

**Second Chance on Another World**  
**(votes are still open)****  
**

**Ch 24: Everything is Set!**  
"So everything went ok?" asked WA as he and AA just got back from shopping.

"Well besides the fact that Saix nearly whacked off Vexen's head, Zexion screaming and running out the kitchen, Larxene possibly going through PMS, Roxas turning into a popsicle, and Xigbar going nutso at the tree everything is alright," announced Xemnas. "So you bought the food?"

"Yep, but we kind of over counted so we have like 10 times than we need," said AA.

"Ah don't worry,"

"So where are the others?" asked WA as he set down the bags.

"At the kitchen, helping with the baking,"

"DEMYX! HOW MUCH BAKING POWDER DID YOU PUT IN!!!" shouted Vexen who was obviously alarmed.

"I think 4 cups or more, why?"

BAM!!!  
The oven door swung open as dough spewed out from the opening. The dough continued to expand as the other members backed out slowly.

"Oh hey Superior!" said Xaldin as he noticed Xemnas.

"Crap…" muttered the other Nobodies as they turned around and closed the kitchen door.

Each of the members had pure innocent smiles as they tried to cover up the incoming glop.

"Don't try to hide, I already saw," said Xemnas.

"We'll help clean up the mess," said WA.

And with that, he held up his hand and the dough began to shrink back into the oven.

"Hey! Where's Luxord?" asked AA as she noticed one missing member.

"Mmmf!" said a muffled voice that came from the corner.

Axel was the first to turn around the corner as he discovered a shocking site.

"AUGH! BOOGEYMAN!!!" screamed Axel as he ran away from a terrifying statue with dry dripping glue for a body.

The statue had multi-colour hair, 2 star eyes, one big fat lip, and a ton of glitter.

"Nof Afxelf! If mef, Luforf!" (Translation: No Axel! It's me, Luxord!)

"LUXORD! OMG what happened!" said AA.

"Jusph gef mef oof oph her," (Translation: Just get me out of here.)

"Ok everyone, stand back," warned AA as she took out a gun that glowed red.

As AA pressed the trigger, a sharp concentrated beam of red laser shot out. The laser cleanly cut through the statue of glue and left a path of melted paste. AA made a few swings of the laser, creating zig-zap cuts, in a few seconds the statue crumpled revealing Luxord with fleck of glue.

"How long have you been in their?" asked WA.

"About 30 minutes," said Luxord as he brushed off the flakes.

"It's a good thing you guys are Nobodies, normal people would have already suffocated and died in their," said AA.

"So how about we get the feast started? It's almost dinner," said Xemnas.

"Right behind you, Xemnas," said WA.

Then both WA and AA snapped their fingers and all the food flew toward the kitchen as they prepared themselves. The fallen utensils picked themselves up and neatly were placed one by one. The wine poured into the glass cups and with a small ding, signified that dinner was ready.

* * *

Something exciting is going to happen, I can feel it. 


	25. Ch 25: Feeding Frenzy and Presents

**Author's Note: Homework piles on and I'm a mess.**

**To ****darkewaken****: It's coming alright. And I've been planning it for some time, so I'm really excited. It involves Organization XIII and the shinobis.**

**To joel: Thanks for your review!**

**To Darth Granger: My mind must be slipping. Hehehe.**

**To ****Cathy-the reader****: Thanks for your review.**

**To Rhyn: Thanks for your vote!**

**Voting Results  
Xigbar: 0  
Xaldin: 0  
Vexen: 0  
Lexaeus: 1  
Zexion: 1  
Saix: 2  
Axel: 1  
Demyx: 7  
Luxord: 0  
Marluxia: 1  
Larxene: 0  
Roxas: 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Naruto.**

* * *

**Second Chance on Another World**  
**(the poll is still opened)**

**Ch 25: Feeding Frenzy and Presents**  
All 13 members and their 2 guest sat themselves on the feasting table; each person had a glass of wine except Roxas.

"I would like to use this time to thank all of you in doing your part in helping making this event a success," announced Xemnas as he stood up. "Now enough chit-chat, let's get down to the feast! Vexen would you kindly pass out the things?"

"Oh boy! This is my favourite part of the year!" whispered Demyx to AA's ear.

"Are you talking about the feast?" asked WA.

Demyx just smiled as he was handed a small, round brown pill. All the other Nobodies were given the exact pills, which gave WA and AA confusing faces.

"What are the pills for?" asked AA.

"They're Vexen's creation. His special hunger stimulators, gives us those hunger pains that we Nobodies desire for a long time. We make it special to have on during feasts," said Xemnas.

"Anyways, bottom ups everyone," said Luxord as he raised his wine glass.

Everybody followed suit and clicked their glass. They put the pills in their mouths and drained their beverages. With a content sigh they started their timers for 5 seconds.

5…  
Their stomachs began to give off a hollow feeling and a few started to grumble.

4…  
The aroma of the food wafted into their noses has there salivary glands went to overdrive. A few started to drool.

3…  
Their hands and eyes started twitching as they stared hungrily.

2…  
A few of the members began to chew their tongues while some began to bite their lips.

1…  
They all began to move their chairs slightly back as their legs moved into position and soon...

0…  
All hell broke loose.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed a war cry from the members of Organization XIII was they jumped from their chairs.

WA's and AA's eyes inflated to the size of beach balls as they saw the gusto and frenzy the Nobodies were creating. Food splattered everywhere as WA and AA literally had to conjure up shields around them to repel the bits of edibles. Xemnas was spread-eagle on top of the mash potatoes as he consumed them at a rate. Xigbar hungrily ate the X-mas cookies while Xaldin chomped down on the X-mas cakes. Vexen viciously chomped on the veal with bliss and he toped it off by eating 2 whole pizzas. Lexaeus munched on the lemon menagerie pie, pie dish and all. Zexion zipped his way through the zucchini salads, he chewed on the sandwiches, and slurped up a heaping plate of spaghetti. Saix drank a whole pot of soup and 2 gallons of soda. Axel ate every apple pie, appetizers, artichoke, and asparagus in his grasp. Demyx devoured half of the desserts, a roast duck, and some dumplings. Luxord drank all the lemonade, ate the lamb chops, and stuffed lasagne in his mouth. Marluxia ate up all the chilli, hamburgers, and most of the meats. Larxene literally dove herself into the linguine and at the same time ate some liver and fish. Roxas ate the rest of the desserts, some of the pate, a couple of sausages, and some other stuff. And this was only 1/10 of what they ate. By the time they were half done they all jumped onto the 50 pound turkey and ham. Teeth gnashing, meat ripping, and juice dribbling the Nobodies gruesomely devoured the helpless main courses. Pieces were flying into the sky as the feast was greedily devoured. In only 20 seconds everything was finished, except for the extremely loud burp from Saix.

"I hope it was satisfactory," said WA.

"What do you mean satisfactory, it was the bomb!" complimented Xigbar.

"Well now that we're done, let's open presents," said AA.

"YAY! PRESENTS!!!" cheered all the Nobodies in a way that made them like children.

Everyone huddled around the tree, which was decorated, as they each passed their presents to others and received from others. (I'm going to let your imagination go wild here, ok?) Each person thanked each other for their gifts and when everything quieted down, Xemnas escorted everyone to an area frozen in ice.

"Who wants to dance?"

* * *

Done! Homework is a killer; it's getting hard to find time to work on my fanfic! 


	26. Ch 26: PARTY!

**Author's Note: YAY, Party's here! I'm going to add in a few songs into this chapter. The voting poll is coming to a close till next chapter. To those who haven't voted; better hurry.**

**To anonymous: I think I'm insane my self :D!**

**To ****Cathy-the reader****: Thanks!**

**To Darth Granger: Thanks for pointing at my typo :)!**

**To darkewaken: I did.**

**Voting Results  
Xigbar: 0  
Xaldin: 0  
Vexen: 0  
Lexaeus: 1  
Zexion: 1  
Saix: 2  
Axel: 1  
Demyx: 7  
Luxord: 0  
Marluxia: 1  
Larxene: 0  
Roxas: 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH, Naruto, and the lyrics that are going to be used in this chapter.**

* * *

**Second Chance on Another World**  
**(the voting poll is closing, better hurry)**

**Ch 26: PARTY!!!**  
"Who wants to sing first?" asked Xemnas.

"I DO!" shouted Demyx who was now jumping in the air.

"Ok, who else?"

"I guess I'll go," said Larxene.

"Me too!" said Axel.

"If Axel goes, I go," Roxas followed.

The 4 Nobodies went onto the stage and got their microphones; WA went to the music player and selected a song. Music pounded from the stereo as the 4 got prepared to sing.

_Larxene:  
Let's Get It Started, in here..._

_Demyx and Larxene:  
And the base keep runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and...  
_

_Axel:  
In this context, there's no disrespect, so, when I bust my rhyme, you break your necks.  
We got five minutes for us to disconnect, from all intellect collect the rhythm effect.  
Obstacles are inefficient, follow your intuition, free your inner soul and break away from tradition.  
Coz when we beat out, girl it's pullin without.  
You wouldn't believe how we wow out.  
Burn it till it's burned out.  
Turn it till it's turned out.  
Act up from north, west, east, south._

_Chorus:  
Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
Get stupid.  
Get it started, get it started, get it started.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Yeah.  
_

_Roxas:  
Lose control, of body and soul.  
Don't move too fast, people, just take it slow.  
Don't get ahead, just jump into it.  
Ya'll here a body, two pieces to it.  
Get stutted, get stupid.  
You'll want me body people will walk you through it.  
Step by step, like you're into new kid.  
Inch by inch with the new solution.  
Trench men hits, with no delusion.  
The feeling's irresistible and that's how we movin'._

_Chorus:  
Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
Get stupid.  
Get it started, get it started, get it started.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Yeah.  
_

_Demyx:  
Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin runnin' and...  
_

_Chorus:  
C'mon y'all, lets get woohoo!  
Let's get woohoo! (in here)  
Let's get woohoo!  
Let's get woohoo! (in here)  
Let's get woohoo!  
Let's get woohoo! (in here) Ow, ow, ow!  
Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya...  
_

_Demyx:  
Let's get ill, that's the deal.  
At the gate, we'll bring the bud top drill. (Just)  
Lose your mind this is the time,  
Ya'll test this drill, Just and bang your spine. (Just)  
Bob your head like epilepsy, up inside your club or in your Bentley.  
Get messy, loud and sick.  
Ya'll mount past slow mo in another head trip. (So)  
Come then now do not correct it, let's get pregnant let's get hectic._

_Chorus:  
Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
Get stupid. (Come on)  
Get it started (come one), get it started (yeah), get it started.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started  
(woah, woah, woah) in here.  
Yeah.  
_

_Chorus:  
Let's get woohoo!  
Let's get woohoo! (in here)  
Let's get woohoo!   
Let's get woohoo! (in here)  
Let's get woohoo!  
Let's get woohoo! (in here) Ow, ow, ow!  
Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya..._

_Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin'  
(fade)_

Applauses and whistles filled the air as the 4 Nobodies bowed to their audience. The next song was going to be calm one, sung by AA. The others looked for partners to dance with. (luckily Demyx summoned his Dancer Nobodies). The dancers led their partners around Vexen's ice sculpture of a Russian Palace, which was in the middle of the ice rink they were going to dance on.

_You're giving me  
too many things, lately.  
You're all I need.  
You smiled at me, and said (and said)._

_Don't get me wrong I love you.  
But does that mean I have to meet, your father.  
When we are older you'll understand what I meant  
when I said 'no' I don't think life is quite that simple._

_When you walk away  
you don't hear me say.  
Please, oh baby don't go.  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_it's hard to let it go._

_(So simple and clean)  
_

_The daily things,  
that keep us all busy,  
are confusing me._

_That's when you came to me and said.  
Wish I could prove I love you  
but does that mean I have to walk on water.  
When we are older you'll understand it's enough  
when I say so, and maybe  
some things are that simple._

_When you walk away  
you don't hear me say.  
Please, oh baby don't go.  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight.  
It's hard to let it go._

_Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning  
is a little later on.  
Regardless of warnings  
the future doesn't scare me at all.  
Nothing's like before._

_When you walk away  
you don't hear me say.  
Please, oh baby don't go.  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
it's hard to let it go._

_Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning  
is a little later on.  
Regardless of warnings  
the future doesn't scare me at all.  
Nothing's like before._

_Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning  
is a little later on.  
Regardless of warnings  
the future doesn't scare me at all.  
Nothing's like before.  
Ohhh... Yeah… Hold on... Oh... Yeah... Oh..._

"Why don't you sing, Superior" asked Saix after the song ended.

"I don't sing," muttered Xemnas.

"Oh come one, give it a try," said Vexen.

"We'll join you," said Saix.

"Um… ok then," said Xemnas as he picked up the microphone.

Vexen selected their next song and pressed play. Upbeat music emitted from the speakers as the 3 got ready.

_Xemnas, Vexen, and Saix:  
Young man, there's no need to feel down.  
I said young man, pick yourself off the ground.  
I said young man, 'cause you're in a new life.  
There's no need to be so Heartless._

_Young man, there's a place you can go.  
I said young man, when you're short on your Heart.  
You can stay there and I'm sure you will find.  
Many ways to have a good time._

_It's fun to stay at the Organization.  
It's fun to stay at the Organization.  
We have everything.  
For Nobodies to enjoy.  
You can hang out with all the gang._

_It's fun to stay at the Organization.  
It's fun to stay at the Organization.  
You can get yourself clean.  
You can have a nice weapon.  
You can do whatever you feel._

_Young man, are you listening to me.  
I said young man, what do you want to be.  
I said young man, Kingdom Hearts can make real your dreams,  
but you've got to know this one thing._

_Nobody does it all by himself  
I said young man, put your past on the shelf  
And just go there, to the Organization.  
I'm sure they can help you today._

_It's fun to stay at the Organization.  
It's fun to stay at the Organization.  
They have everything for Nobodies to enjoy.  
You can hang out with all the gang._

_It's fun to stay at the Organization  
It's fun to stay at the Organization  
You can get yourself powers  
You can have a cool name.  
You can do whatever you feel._

_Young Man, I was once in your shoes,  
I said, I was empty and out with feelings  
I felt, no man cared if I were whole  
I felt the whole world was so jive_

_That's when, someone came up to me  
and said young man, take a walk up the street.  
There's a place there called the Organization.  
They can start you back on your way._

_It's fun to stay at the Organization.  
It's fun to stay at the Organization  
They have everything.  
For Nobodies to enjoy.  
You can hang out with all the gang._

_Organization.  
It's fun to stay at the Organization.  
It's fun to stay at the Organization.  
Young man, Young man, there's no need to feel down  
Young man, Young man, pick yourself off the ground_

_Organization.  
Just go to the Organization  
Young Man, Young Man, I was once in your shoes,   
Young Man, Young Man, I was out with the blues_

_Organization…  
Organization…  
Organization…  
Organization…  
(fades)_

"You go guys! That was great," said WA. "It was creative on how you made the song into a parody,"

"Thanks,"

"Who's up for some drinks?" asked Xigbar.

"Me!" said Xaldin and Luxord.

"So who's next?"

"I'll go," offered Lexaeus.

"Count me in," said Marluxia.

The 2 Nobodies got on stage and prepared to sing.

_Lexaeus and Marluxia…  
It's tearin up my heart when I'm with you  
But when we are apart, I feel it too  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
With or without you_

_(Hey… yeah)  
Baby I don't understand  
Just why we can't be lovers  
Things are getting out of hand  
Trying too much, but baby we can't win_

_Let it go  
If you want me girl, let me know  
I am down, on my knees  
I can't take it anymore_

_It's tearin up my heart when I'm with you  
But when we are apart, I feel it too  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
With or without you_

_(oohhh... alright)  
Baby don't misunderstand (don't misunderstand)  
What I'm trying to tell ya  
In the corner of my mind (corner of my mind)  
Baby, it feels like we are running out of time_

_Let it go  
If you want me girl, let me know  
I am down on my knees  
I can't take it anymore… ohhh_

_It's tearin up my heart when I'm with you  
But when we are apart, I feel it too  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
With or without you_

_Tearin up my heart and soul  
We're apart I feel it too  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
With or without you_

_Tearin up my heart and soul (alright)  
We're apart I feel it too (I feel it too)  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
With or without you_

_It's tearin up my heart (tearin up my heart and soul) when I'm with you  
But when we are apart, I feel it too (we're apart I feel it too)  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
With or without you_

_And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
With or without you._

"How we do?" asked Lexaeus.

"You did great!" complimented the Superior.

"Hey Superior, let us go next!" shouted Xigbar next to the punch bowl.

Xaldin and Luxord were by his side and all of them were staggering and had half-empty cups of punch. Their faces had a slight shade of crimson, which showed they were drunk. Without an answer, the 3 Nobodies walked formlessly toward the stage, giving off hiccups and giggles. Xemnas went to examine their drink and found out…

"Somebody spiked the drink!" exclaimed Xemnas. (AN: Nobodies can't get drunk easily, should take about 100,000,000 mugs of whiskey to knock only a Dusk out)

Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxord were on stage clutching on the microphone stand as they began to sing.

_Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxord…  
Down in the workshop all the elves were makin' toys  
For the good Gentile girls and the good Gentile boys  
When the boss busted in, nearly scared 'em half to death  
Had a rifle in his hands and cheap whiskey on his breath  
From his beard to his boots he was covered with ammo  
Like a big fat drunk disgruntled Yuletide Rambo  
And he smiled and said, with a twinkle in his eye,  
"Merry Christmas to all, now you're all gonna die!"  
The night Santa went crazy  
The night St. Nick went insane  
Realized he'd been gettin' a raw deal  
Something finally must have snapped in his brain_

_Well, the workshop is gone now, he decided to bomb it   
Everywhere you'll find pieces of Cupid and Comet  
And he tied up his helpers and he held the elves hostage  
And he ground up poor Rudolph into reindeer sausage  
He got Dancer and Prancer with an old German Luger  
And he slashed up Dasher just like Freddie Krueger  
And he picked up a flamethrower and barbecued Blitzen   
And he took a big bite and said, "It tastes just like chicken!"_

_The night Santa went crazy  
The night Kris Kringle went nuts  
Now you can't hardly walk around the North Pole   
Without steppin' in reindeer guts_

_There's the National Guard and the F. B. I.  
There's a van from the Eyewitness News   
And helicopters circlin' 'round in the sky  
And the bullets are flyin', the body count's risin'  
And everyone's dyin' to know, oh Santa, why?  
My my my my my my  
You used to be such a jolly guy_

_Yes, Virginia, now Santa's doing time  
In a federal prison for his infamous crime  
Hey, little friend, now don't you cry no more tears  
He'll be out with good behavior in 700 more years  
But now Vixen's in therapy and Donner's still nervous  
And the elves all got jobs working for the postal service  
And they say Mrs. Claus, she's on the phone every night  
With her lawyer negotiating the movie rights_

_They're talkin 'bout the night Santa went crazy  
The night St. Nicholas flipped  
Broke his back for some milk and cookies  
Sounds to me like he was tired of gettin' gypped_

_Wo, the night Santa went crazy  
The night St. Nick went insane  
Realized he'd been gettin' a raw deal   
Something finally must have snapped in his brain  
Wo, something finally must have snapped in his brain  
Tell ya, something finally must have snapped... in his brain_

The 3 Nobodies were singing at the top of their lungs into the mic. Their voices were slurred and a few times off key. At the end of their song, they collapsed together in a heap. Axel, Demyx, and Larxene decided to drag them to bed while the others enjoyed the rest of the party.

* * *

Done!  
1st Song  
Let's Get it Started  
By Black Eye Peas

2nd Song  
Simple and Clean  
By Utada Hikaru

3rd Song  
Y.M.C.A.  
By Village People

4th Song  
Tearing Up My Heart  
By NSync

5th Song  
The Night Santa Went Crazy  
By Weird Al Yankovich


	27. Ch 27: Nobody is Safe From the Shinobis

**Author's Note: The action is coming!!! OMG!!!**

**To ****Maple Story of Anime****: Thanks for loving the chapter!**

**To ****darkewaken****: I'm not offended and no I don't kill people. I don't like killing and more of a pacifist.**

**To ****AngelofSatire****: YAY a new reviewer!**

**To anonymous: Thanks, although… Read the chapter and find out!**

**To ****Cathy-the reader****: Thanks for your review, brightened up my day :D!**

**FINAL Voting Results  
Xigbar: 0  
Xaldin: 0  
Vexen: 0  
Lexaeus: 1  
Zexion: 1  
Saix: 2  
Axel: 1  
Demyx: 7  
Luxord: 0  
Marluxia: 1  
Larxene: 0  
Roxas: 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH and Naruto!**

* * *

**Second Chance on Another World**  
**(the voting poll is closed)**

**Ch 27: Nobody is Safe From the Shinobis**  
It was early morning and everything in the Organization was back to normal. WA and AA left after the party ended and after they helped cleaning up. So nearly everything was normal amongst the Nobodies. Well, nearly everything. Xemnas was a bit troubled about II's, III's, and X's behaviour from last night. It was strange to find 3 Nobodies drunk at the same time when they couldn't get drunk easily. It didn't make sense; it was only non-alcohol punch. Although, alcohol would do hardly anything to a Nobody. When Xemnas looked at the drink stand, he only found 3 empty cups and, judging from the amount left in the punch, they each had only 3 servings. Xemnas decided to take some samples from the drink itself and went into Vexen's lab.

"IV, do you think you have this examined for me?" asked Xemnas to Vexen.

"Sure," said Vexen as he took the vial.

Vexen got out a needle and extracted a small amount of the drink. He placed a drop on a screen and closed the cover. Vexen pressed a button and rays of light moved across the screen. Vexen's computer was now being fed data as a chart formed. Vexen printed out a copy of the chart and examined the chemical contents.

"Let's see, we have our sugar, sodium, potassium, Vitamin C. All normal in a home-made punch. Wait a minute, something's off," said Vexen as he rolled down the Periodic Table of Elements. "This can't be right,"

"What is it?" asked Xemnas.

"Something was added into the punch, look. There are traces of lead, arsenic, cyanide, mercury, barium, and many others. All of them toxic. It looks like someone was trying to kill us," said Vexen.

"But that's impossible, nobody knows we're here," said Xemnas in disbelief.

"Well we better check to be safe than sorry," said Vexen.

With that, Xemnas and Vexen went to the Organization's surveillance canter. Lexaeus was currently watching over the security of the campground through hidden cameras.

"Good morning, V," greeted Xemnas.

"Good morning, Superior. Do you 2 need anything?" greeted Lexaeus.

"Yea, we need to check the area where the punch was put from yesterday afternoon to the end of the party," said Vexen.

"Sure," said Lexaeus as he typed up a few down a few keys.

A screen changed revealing a table where Marluxia placed a bowl full of punch. The rest of the video showed other members passing by helping with the party, mostly everything was normal. Then Xemnas spotted something in the video during sunset.

"Wait, pause the video and go rewind slowly," said Xemnas.

"Going back," confirmed Lexaeus.

"Stop! Clear image. Brighten the screen a bit, there," said Xemnas.

The screen revealed a coupled of small orb pills.

"Can you bring up the camera that was facing the source of those pills, V?" asked Xemnas.

"Sure thing," said Lexaeus as brought up a separate screen.

"Now fast forward it to the same time those pills were shot and brighten the image,"

The camera revealed a person squatting on a branch, hidden behind the leaves. The Nobodies couldn't see the shinobi's face but they did recognize the symbol on the headband.

"I can't believe how relentless these people are in trying to kill us," spat Xemnas.

"There is one questioned unanswered, how in all of Kingdom Hearts did they find us? The cloaking devices should easily hide our presence," said Vexen.

"V, show us the day before yesterday when Vexen activated the devices," said Xemnas.

As the 3 Nobodies looked through the video, they noticed nothing out of the ordinary.

"Wait, hold the image," said Vexen. "Now bring up a close-up on that black dot on the corner of Xaldin's tent. Now clear the image."

As the image cleared, it showed a black bug with dark, green eyes.

"Hey, I recognize that insect from one of my battles with those people," said Vexen. "And judging from the size, I believe this was a scout,"

"So we've been spotted," said Xemnas.

"I must congratulate you 3 for figuring it out so quickly," said a voice behind them. "But you were still too slow and now it's too late."

* * *

Done! 


	28. Ch 28: Surrender? Nah!

**Author's Note: OMG THE SUSPENCE!!!**

**To Inuygtmngfujujkmyfh: Thanks for your review!**

**To ****darkewaken****: Thanks :)!**

**To ****Cathy-the reader****: Thanks you :)!**

**To ****Maple Story of Anime****: Cliffies are normal in the fandom universe and in literature.**

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… KH and Naruto! Aaaaa!!!**

* * *

**Second Chance on Another World**

**Ch 28: Surrender? Nah!**  
Xemnas, Vexen, and Lexaeus turned around to see a man with grey hair that defied gravity, a headband over his left eye, a mask covering his mouth and nose, a black shirt, green vest with multiple pockets, matching black pants, finger-less gloves, and open-toed boots (Kakashi). Right beside him was another man with bowl hair cut, fuzzy eye brows, and wore mostly green (this is Gai, not Lee). Behind them was Asuma and Kurenai.

"How in the hell did you get here?" questioned Xemnas angrily.

"We snuck in, silently," said Kakashi.

"No matter, the others will be alerted," said Xemnas.

With that Lexaeus was about to press a button that was hidden underneath his desk.

"It won't make a difference because their a bit tied up at the moment," said Kakashi.

The 4 shinobis moved out of the way and revealed 8 of the Organization members tied up and gagged on the ground.

"Wait, where are the other 2?" asked Vexen.

"They should be arriving soon," said Kakashi.

Right at the moment, Sasuke dragged in an unconscious Zexion and Naruto and Kiba came with a struggling Larxene.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!!! LET ME GO OR I'LL KICK YOU IN THE JEWEL!!! ARGH!!!" screamed Larxene as she shook violently in the grasp of Naruto's and Kiba's arms. "Gack…"

Kiba gagged Larxene's mouth and Naruto tied her up.

"Now we have a deal to make with you," said Kakashi.

"What is it?" asked Xemnas.

"You guys surrender peacefully and no one will lose their lives."

"And what if we don't?"

"Then we'll kill every one of you, starting with the hostages,"

Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru pulled out a kunai and pressed the edge on the neck of Marluxia, Zexion, and Demyx.

"Go ahead kill them, they mean nothing to me," said Xemnas.

All the Nobodies and a few of the shinobis were shocked at Xemnas' answer. A few of the members were struggling and making muffled sounds, asking the Superior if he was mad. Kakashi didn't expect that to happen so he took a quick moment to think.

"Superior-"started Vexen.

Xemnas held up his gloved hand to stop Vexen and continued to speak.

"Although I do have something else," said Xemnas as his hand reached down to his back pocket. "Something, explosive."

Click!

Xemnas pressed the button on a small device.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

3 explosions were made around the shinobis. And for every explosion a force field was created, cutting of most of the party. The only ones that weren't caught in the trap were Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Kurenai, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba.

"Now, let's have some fun shall we?" asked Xemnas as he summoned his red aerial blades.

* * *

Done! 


	29. Author's Note, Sorry!

**NOTE: Please do not put up a review in this chapter!!! Just e-mail me if you want to say something.**

I'm sorry that I haven't been updating my fanfic for some time. And I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. Lately it's been getting more difficult to find time to work on my fanfics because of school and homework. But I promise I'll get it done!

Besides having limited time, chapter 29 is going to be really long. Like really, REALLY long. The reason why? Extended fight scenes against… well you know. So that's going to take some time.

Also writers block is a killer when you're trying to finish a long chapter. So that's also a problem. So please to all my readers, just be patient.

Besides working on chapter 29, I'm also working on editing the other chapters. So that means I'll be fixing up the error, typos, and sloppyness I did in order to make the chapter more better in quality and possibly quantity.

This chapter/note WILL be deleted once I get chapter 29 done.


	30. OMFG!

Something to keep you busy while you wait for the next chapter!!! You'll squeal with joy if you haven't watched it or maybe even die happy!!!

IT'S THE TEASER AND TRAILER OF KINGDOM HEARTS REMIX OF CoM AND FINAL MIX OF KHII :D!!!

Ignore the spaces.

h t t p / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v b a y o d r s z l d c

h t t p / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v B T h N 6 r r f A h I & N R

Some comments I want to make:OMFG WHAT DID SQAURE-ENIX DO TO VEXEN'S VOICE!!!  
(squeals like a fangirl at Zexion) OMG!!!  
OMFG!!! LOOK AT THEIR HP BAR IN KHII :O!!! (especially Roxas)

Enjoy!


End file.
